Draconic Park
by Foxmorgorth
Summary: What if Dragons existed instead of dinosaurs? A Jurassic Park AU of HTTYD, Tangled, Frozen, Rise of the Guardians and others. Dr. Valka Engelstand is asked to give her opinion of a new amusement park being set up by InGen, the theme genetically recreated dragons, what can possibly go wrong? This is part one of a thus far four part collaborative work with Sousuke Tenki
1. We were saving that!

Acknowledgments: All Jurassic Park, Tangled, HTTYD 2, Frozen, Rise of the Guardians contents are all own by the respective owners.

This is part one of a thus far four part collaborative work with Sousuke Tenki of having a Jurassic Park series using the above movies and more, while I will focus more on the first three movies, Sousuke will focus more on Jurassic World and possible sequel films. In this universe dragons fill in the role the dominate form of reptilian life for over 150 million years until 65 million years ago, like dinosaurs did in our own

I am still writing 'The Feeling's Mutual' (TFM) and 'The Tangled Flynn', but I am holding off publishing 'The Tangled Flynn' until after at least Ch. 8 of 'Iron Fury' has been published... as for TFM, sorry for stringing everyone along but my mind has been changing gears and focus on stories... but I do plan to finish TFM this year. Now without farther delay...

 **Draconic Park**

Introduction: The Caged Beast

Approximately 120 miles West of the Costa Rican mainland, on the island of Isla Dreki, a small army of men dressed in blue jumpsuits and hardhats with sticker with a Great Death skeleton in profile with the words 'Draconic Park' on them are waiting in a clearing in the jungle on the island. Many of the man are armed with large tasers meant to subdue raging black rhinos and angry hippos. In the clearing is an enclosure made of concrete, cement, steel with electrified fencing at the top. Among the men one stands apart, he is dressed like the stereotypical game hunter, save for his long dreadlocks extending pass his shoulders. He is clearly of Persian origins, except for his hair, and is armed with a shotgun, it is clear that he is the one in command of the men present. From the tree line, appears a crate of the sort meant to carry something like a Komodo dragon or a Salt Water Crocodile, but one and a half times larger in size is brought towards the area. As the container nears the enclosure while still in the air one person is heard saying "Everyone, heads up! Keep it clear, now." Other directions are given as the container is brought to within a few feet of the enclosure and lowered to the ground by a forklift.

"Moving team, move in." The Persian commands in a deep voice. The men in question comply, but cautiously approach the container. As one is about to take his position the creature inside gives out a screech, most likely indicating that it hates its prison and wants out. All the men back away in fear. "Steady! Go on, step back in there," commands the Persian. Everyone complies reluctantly, and once everyone is at their post. The Persian orders, "And Push." The others comply as the crate is pushed towards the gate of the enclosure. Once it arrives at the gate, the automated locks activate and secure the crate in place... or so everyone believes. "It's locked, moving team step away. Gatekeeper assume your post," the Persian orders. Most of the men step away, but one man climbs the 'ladder' built into the container and goes to the front of it. The gatekeeper squats to takes hold of the handle so he could raise the gate and waits for his order. "Raise the gate," commands the Persian, the gatekeeper begins to lift the gate up. The beast seizes its chance to escape.

Faster than anyone could image, the beast bolts from the back to the front of its prison at high speed, hitting the bottom of the gate and causing the container to break free of its locks. Several things begin to happen; the container rolls back a few feet and the gatekeeper falls off. After a few seconds the beast recovers from it dazes and grabs the gatekeeper's foot, pulling in him. "Block the opening! Don't let her get out!" The Persian orders as he rushes to save the gatekeeper, dropping his shotgun to better aid the gatekeeper. If he loses this tug-of-war, it would surely be the end of the gatekeeper and possibly others. Other men with their Tasers rush in to zap the beast through the holes in the container. The Persian is able to help the gatekeeper get hold of one of the 'steps' of the ladder, but the gatekeeper is in great pain as if something with a bite force of almost twice the force of a crocodile and a grip like a bear-trap is on his leg. The beast screeches and roars as it is tased again and again. One tase causes it to jolt back and causes the gatekeeper to lose his grip on the container. The Persian loses his balance and his hold on his co-worker in that instant. Another tase cause the creature to jolt upwards, this one causes the gatekeeper to be brought to the top of the container. The Persian is able to regain himself and again tries to save his coworker. Now more and more of the men come in tasing the monster, but the only visible affect is that it is even more annoyed. However, it focuses on the tug-of-war with the Persian over the gatekeeper. As far as the creature is concern, it's a fight over a meal, for the Persian, it's about both saving the gatekeeper and a trial of dominance against the creature. "Work her back!" the Persian hoarsely shouts. In one moment the Persian and the creature stare right into each other's eyes, as if testing each other's determination, but the beast is wining. Her deep forest green irises and the narrow cat-like pupils are the only thing that can be seen against her scales as black as a black-hole. The Persian's own pupils constrict to the size of pin heads against his own brown irises, ordering the others, "Shot her! Shot her!" The gatekeeper's arm slowly slips out of the Persian's grip and the man's fate is sealed. The beast pulls the gatekeeper into the container and only now gun shots can be heard. The fight over, the creature won its prize, but for the humans, they lost the gatekeeper.

Ch. 1 "We were saving that"

Two weeks later at the Mano De Dios Amber Mine in the Dominican Republic a man with bluish pale skin and solid black hair, not unlike the scales of the beast that is the cause of him being here, waits. He is dressed in a solid black lawyer suit and is standing on a wooden float as it is pulled towards the shore. On the shore are four men, one pulling the float, two to assist the lawyer off the float and onto the shore, once he gets to the shore and one whom is waiting for him. The one waiting for him is dress not much differently than an early 1990's version of the stereotypical archaeologist from the 1930's; it's a style of dressing copied by most paleontologist since the late 70's. The others' clothing are more lax and suited for the hot humid environment of this Caribbean island. Once the lawyer reaches the shore and is on the actual land, "What's this I hear at the airport that St. North is not even hear?" His tone while clearly annoyed, barely hints to his ire.

"Buenos días to you too, Mr. Black, but St. North sends his apologies." the person waiting for the lawyers says and leads him from the shore line.

"But he does know we are facing a $20 million wrongful death lawsuit by the family of that worker. That's assuming my colleagues can get the judge to dismiss punitive damages motion of the suit, and Mr. St. North can't even be bothered to see me?" Mr. Black asks in annoyance as the two near the site of the mine.

"He had to leave early. Something to do with his daughter getting a divorce."

"Which one? He has several." Mr. Black asks quickly. The two continue to walk, "Look I sympathize with his familial concerns, but Mr. St. North needs to be advised on the situation yesterday. As you can guess, the insurance company..." Mr. Black then slips on a damp rock, but is caught by his host before he hits the ground.

"Okay?" he asks and Mr. Black nods as he gets back to his feet.

"The underwriters feel that the incident has raised numerous and serious safety questions about the whole park. That makes their investors and ours very, very anxious. I had to give a written promise, notarized and apostatized by the way, that I would conduct an on-site inspection with a molecular-shiv[1] if I have to." Mr. Black explains as they get closer to the mine entrance.

"St. North hates inspections, as do I. They slow everything down." the host replies as the two stop and he turns to actually face Mr. Black. Mr. Black shakes his head.

"Well it's either this, a change in the speed limit for the next 100 miles or coming to a screeching halt will last at best for 10 years, because that's what's going to happen if they pull the funding." Mr. Black argues. He's not wrong, he may have exaggerated a little, but he's not wrong. Just then one of the miners comes up to the two and speaking in the local dialect of Spanish directs them into the mine.

"Watch your head; some of the beams are lower than others." The host advises as he leads Mr. Black into the mine. Mr. Black follows him surprisingly gracefully.

"Now if at least two independent experts sign off on the park, the insurance company will back off. I have the affidavit notarized and on hand. Now I was able to convince Eugene Fitzherbert, whom they have to respect and acknowledge as an expert, albeit reluctantly, but they think he's too... trendy is the word they used. They want Valka Engelstad." Mr. Black says as they arrive at the point Mr. Black's host was taking him. There the host is handed a fairly large piece of amber with what maybe a mosquito inside.

"Engelstad, (laugh), you'll never get her out of Montana. Not even her fiancée Stoick Haddock can get her away from the site longer than a weekend and that's assuming they are still in state," the host says. He uses a machine to sand the piece of amber down so that one can better see what's trapped inside.

"Clearly you have never seen me in the courtroom or in the judge's chambers." Mr. Black deadpans unamused as the sanding machine runs. "But for the sake of the argument; why do you say that?" Mr. Black asks as he looks on at his host sanding down the piece of amber. After a few seconds the host takes it away from the sander and holds it up to catch the light in the mineshaft relieving a fatten female mosquito trapped inside.

"Because Engelstad's like me, she's a digger." the host says as if the statement carried the entirety of his argument.

At that moment in the badlands of Montana, a hand full of people are brushing off the loose dirt and such from the fossilized skeleton of a fairly large reptile by modern standards, a Laedo erinyes more commonly known as a Night Fury, a recently discovered species of dragons about 30 feet long, when it was alive with all its flesh and scales. "Dr. Engelstad, CJ, we're ready to try again," comes the voice of man working at another part of the site. At those words a woman in her mid to late twenties stands up to reveal her wearing a pair of Levi jeans, a tan undershirt with a different shade of light brown over shirt, sunglasses and a fedora. She removes her sunglasses to reveal the forest green eyes hidden behind them. Under the fedora, she has long auburn hair, kept in place by the fedora.

After she gives a puff of annoyance, she softly complains, "I hate computers." Another woman, who appears to be in her early to mid-twenties stands up and brushes some of the dust off the speaker's shirt. The second woman has shorter red-hair that spikes like it was a crown making her face look flatter than it really is, not unlike an owl. She's dressed in looser more relaxed clothing which consist of white undershirt a mostly unbuttoned tan-red over shirt and a pair of tan jeans.

"Well on the bright side, Valka, the feeling's mutual." the younger woman teases and the two head over to the origins of the message.

"If I wanted sympathy, I'd call Stoick. With you I am looking for empathy, CJ" the slightly older woman, Valka Engelstad, says as they enter an area shaded by a camping canopy. The woman identified as CJ just chuckles. Underneath the canopy are a few other people that work with the two women.

At the computer that has been set up is man, about as old as CJ in a wheel chair and his right leg missing. He is dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a blue button shirt that has the top two buttons unbuttoned. "Alright Thump, Gruff, fire away," the man says. At his command, a woman that looks like she's in her late teens or early twenties with her hair in a Mohawk styled to look like a fin. She's dressed in similar, but more worn clothing than the man in the wheel chair, save that the left arm of her shirt is pinned to the shirt because she is missing her left arm. With her only arm, she puts what looks like a shotgun case into a device used to make ground penetrating force for the purpose of something akin to echolocation or radar to see what is in the ground. Also there is a blind man about as old as the man in the wheelchair with his hand on the trigger mechanism, his clothing is much more colorful, most likely because it's clean of the dirt and such from not lying on the ground.

"It's loaded, Gruff." the woman, 'Thump', says to the blind man.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" the blind-man 'Gruff', shouts and he pulls the trigger. The ground is hit with a great amount of force and on the monitor of the computer an image starts to come in. It's fuzzy at first, but after a few seconds it reveals another skeleton of a Night Fury, this one is curled up.

"Now this is just the first generation of this technology, but give it a few five to ten years and we won't have to dig again." the man is the wheelchair says.

"Where's the fun in that, Lump?" Valka asks sarcastic and everyone chuckles. "If only Gruff could see this. But what do you think it is?" Valka asks as she, CJ and Thump look the image over.

"I'd wager it's about 30 feet long, also it only has four legs. I want to say Night Fury." Thump says.

"Well given that the only other dragon remains here that survived to be fossilized that we have found here are Night Furies, I think we assume that this one too is a Night Fury." CJ comments.

"I have to agree, look here at the..." Valka says as she touches the monitor and the image goes fuzzy. She pulls her hand back.

"She touched it." CJ comments holding back a laugh. Valka tries to touch the computer several times and each time the image becomes distorted. "Dr. Engelstad's not machine compatible." CJ continues and everyone laughs. Valka glares at CJ and after another second or two she tries her luck again.

"You're both right. Look here at the mandible, there's another bone that can go up and down, look at back, the two sets of ball-joints, on for the front legs, one for the wings, and look at how sleek it is... It's no wonder they stick out in our genetic memories..." Valka muses just in awe at the creature. Everyone else laughs a light chuckle. "Well it's true; dragons are unlike any other reptiles that ever lived, even the Synapsids, more commonly known as mammal-like reptiles or Theropods, the ancestors of birds. Look at the skeleton, for many species of dragons there are six limbs, two wings and four legs, almost unheard of among other vertebrates, but they have many traits that are avian and mammalian. Look at the head, the overlay of the eye's vision is very much like a large cat, the size of the orbit in comparison to the rest of the skull, very similar to bird of prey. In fact the very word 'dragon' means ultimately comes from the Greek verb dérkomai, which means 'I see clearly,'" Valka explains.

"That doesn't sound scary." came the voice of boy... most likely 9 or 10. Everyone turns to see the speaker, he's skin is atypically pale his hair white, he's wearing an ice-blue shirt and pants. "It sounds more like a cat-bird."

"Cat-bird..." Valka says softly to herself as she leaves the computer, taking a fossilized tooth out of her pocket. "Cat-bird... hmm" She says as she approaches the lad.

"Here we go." CJ says as everyone looks on.

Valka starts "Lets say you're in the mid-Cretaceous and you happen to see of these... cat-birds... on the ground in a clearing. Maybe it's having a drink or trying to catch a fish. Or he's walking. He moves more akin to cat, keeping focus. Now you freeze thinking that for him to register you visually, you'll have to move like in the case of the Great Death, but not the Night Fury. You see when you look at him, he looks straight back at you, and after staring you down or sizing you up, that's when the attack comes. However it's not from the front, but from the sides or maybe the rear, or if a member of that particular wing [2] is feeling bold; from above. I mention the wing because Night Furies are social creatures, using coordinated attacks to maximize the results and minimize injury. Now back to the one above you, you see unlike most dragons, Night Fury doesn't truly breathe fire. Instead the mineral it gnaws on doesn't get stuck in the spaces in its rear most teeth. Instead it mixes with its saliva, which when it makes contact with the hydrogen gas that is expelled cause a ball of plasma that travels out about 100 feet or until contact, whichever comes first, causing a hot plasma explosion sending you flying into the air. Whether or not the plasma explosion hits you dead on or within ten feet of you, when you land you're stunned. That's when these come out, one row in the upper jaw one in the mandible." Valka says as she calls attention to the Night Fury tooth. The boy follows it with his eyes. "You see unlike almost any other animal, the Night Fury's teeth are retractable; only coming out when the Night Fury is ready to eat or it has no other choice but to fight. Now a Night Fury is not going to bite your neck to cut the jugular like a dog or to compromise the wind pipe like a lion. No due to their jaws, they are going to go for larger parts of your body. Maybe they just grab around one of your limbs, biting down with almost 14,000 PSI, that's pounds per square inch. Now if it's on one of your limbs it could here at the elbow" Valka says as points to an elbow with the tooth, "or here at the knee" Valka continues calling attention to the lad's knee as she hovers the tooth over it, "or maybe here at the shoulder ball" this time she brings the tooth to the shoulder, "or even here at the hip" this time Valka bring the tooth not far the youth's hip. "Then again it may just go for your gut, pulling out your intestines." This time Valka brings the tooth to within an inch of the lad's gut. "The point is, you're still alive when they start to eat you." Valka pause as she and the lad look right into each other's eyes. "In short it would benefit you to be a little respectful." Valka finishes and the lad nods in agreement. "Now I do apologize for making you feel uncomfortable, but my attempt is to establish that you should never disrespect what can kill you."

"I am sorry, Dr. Engelstad, Jack gets it from his father." a woman says to Valka as she comes up to Valka and now identified Jack. Her skin is pinker than her son and her hair less white.

"No, Ms. Frost, I was wrong to overstep your authority as his mother. If we can just use this as a learning experience, I think we all will be fine." Valka says to Ms. Frost.

"Well, we have the other skeleton that's already exposed to finish unearthing. The sooner we get it out of the ground intact, the better our donors will feel about donating more." CJ calls out and everyone hides back to work.

As Valka is about to leave. "I accept your apology, and I am sorry that I came off..." the youth starts.

"I forgive you, you're a boy soon to start biological become a man. You're likely not going to make the best decisions. Just try to think each one as thoroughly as you can, Jack." Valka leaves and meets up with CJ.

"You know, Val, if you just wanted to scare him, pulling a gun would have been faster." CJ teases as the walk to the dig they were at before the radar scan.

"I know. But, kids. I can't believe Stoick wants one of those." Valka comments.

"I doubt Stoick wants that one, but you have to admit a breed of Haddocks like you can be interesting? I mean what's so wrong with kids?" CJ asks. It's a question that has been on her mind for a while. She knows it's one of things the two friends have never talked about.

After a pause. "They're noisy, they're messy and they're expensive." Valka lists.

"Stoick will most like be happy as a clam to raise your kids with him on his own and once he finishes his tour of duty, Old Squidface has nice job just waiting for him. So try again, Ms. Cheap-Cheap." CJ counters as they continue their walk.

Almost at a loss Valka pulls one more reason. "They smell."

"They don't smell!" CJ protests calling out Valka's argument.

"Some of them smell, babies smell!" Valka says trying to win this debate.

"Oh give me a break, girlfriend." CJ says more in frustration than defeat. Just then a helicopter arrives at the site, its hovering causing the loose dirt around on the exposed Night Fury skeletons to be brushed against it, and unless the fossil is covered soon or the helicopter kills its engines, the fossil could be compromised. Valka and CJ rush down as fast as they can. CJ shouting "Cover the site!" at the top of her lungs.

Valka orders, "Tell them to shut it down." CJ goes to help protect the dig, Valka goes to confront the pilot. "Just cut it, will you! Shut it down!" Valka orders the pilot when she reaches the helicopter. The pilot says something but Valka can't hear him, so he points to the main trailer of the dig team. Valka rushes over there and upon opening it sees a man, about as big as Stoick at the refrigerator trying to get something out. "What in the name of Hel do you think you're doing?" She asks flustered at everything going on. The man turns around to reveal him wearing a Christmas red shirt, with Christmas red pants. It's as if he plays the role of Santa Claus starting after Thanksgiving every year and to boot he also has a long white beard. The man pops opens a bottle of champagne. "Hey, we were saving that!" Valka shouts.

The man finally speaks, "For today, I guarantee it," he says in a thick Russian accent.

Valka is so, so very not amused and as she approaches the man "Who's in Odin's name do you think you are?" She asks pointing her right index finger at the intruder.

"Nicholas St. North." the man says, and taking her right hand in his, "and I'm delighted to finally meet you in person, Dr. Engelstad" and shakes her hand. After that he blows the dirt that got on to his hand. "I am glad to see that my $50,000 a year is being well spent," he says as he goes over to sink, looking for glasses to use.

At that moment, "Okay who's the lout?" CJ asks as she enters, clearly not happy at what just happened with the helicopter.

Valka runs interference and stopping CJ from doing something stupid, "This is our paleobotonist Dr. Claudia José, her name in her mother's tribe is Cloud Jumper, but we call her...

"CJ..." CJ says a little calmer but still ticked. The man, St. North turns and walks with towards the two to greet CJ, in his left hand is the bottle of champagne with a cloth wrapped around it.

"CJ, this is one of our major donors, Mr. St. North." Valka say formally introducing CJ to St. North.

"Nicholas, please. I am sorry about the... dramatic entrance... CJ, if I may, but..."

"Well I did say 'lout'." CJ says as the two shake hands as Valka walks around CJ so that CJ is on Valka's left.

"We're in a bit of a hurry, now will you have a drink? We don't want this to get warm." St. North finishes and heads back into the kitchen area. "Sit down, sit down." he orders as he looks over the glasses there once more. "Let me have this. I'll get a few glasses. I can do it." He says and see CJ right next to him. "No, no, no. I know my way around a kitchen." He says as he directs her around him. As CJ walks to the side of the table that Valka is one. "Now, I'll get right to the point." He turns to look over his right shoulder. "I like you, both of you. You see I have this gift of sorts, I can tell almost instantly about people." He pauses as he turns to face the two as they sit down on two of the stools. "I am renting an island off the coast of Costa Rica. I am leasing it from the government with the option to purchase it in ten- fifteen years' time. During the last five years, I've been setting up a... biological preserve as it were. Really spectacular, I spared no expense. It makes the one I have in Kenya, and the ones almost finished in Nepal and Brazil look like petting zoos. And I have no doubts that our attractions will drive kids out of their minds." St. North narrates as he finishes cleaning the glasses

"What are those?" Valka asks intrigued at this.

Teasingly CJ answers, "small versions of adults, girlfriend." Valka is not amused, but before she can say anything.

"And not just the little ones, everyone. We're going to open this time next year. Assuming the lawyers don't kill me first." St. North continues as he dries the glasses and turns to face the two as he's about to pour one of the glasses. "I don't care for lawyers myself, do you?" he asks the two.

"We don't really know any." Valka answers for herself and CJ, as St. North continues to pour the glasses.

"Well I do, I am afraid. Now this particular rock in my shoe represents my investors, well to me anyway, outside of that circle he and his partners represents all of InGen. He says that they insist on outside opinions." St. North carries on, not far from complaining about Mr. Black.

"What kind of opinion?" CJ asks, neither she nor Valka fully understand what their benefactor is getting at with all that he is saying.

"Well your kind, to be blunt. Truth be told you're both at the top minds in your respective fields. Now if I can just persuade you to sign off on the park, give it your endorsement, and maybe even write a testimonial; I can get back on schedule." St. North finishes as his finishes pouring the glasses.

"Why would they care what we think?" CJ asks, bewildered as to why an insurance company wants the expert opinions of a paleontologist for a nature reserve, or a paleobotonist's opinion.

"What kind of a park is it?" Valka asks as well, she too is still confused at all this.

"It's right up your ally," St. North says handing Valka a glass with champagne. "I'll tell you what. Why don't you come down, just the pair of you, for the weekend? I'd love to have a paleobotonist's opinion as well," St. North says as he hands another glass to CJ. "I got a jet standing by at Chateau."

As Valka stands back up, "I'm sorry, but this isn't possible." CJ too stands up, "We just dug up a new skeleton and found another one via radar..." Valka starts.

"I would gladly compensate you for your time by funding the site fully..." St. North starts as he pours his own glass.

"This is a very unusual time, two skeletons found so close together timing wise. The timing is..." Valka interrupts trying to say 'no'.

"For a further three years, in addition to my already established five year pledge." St. North finishes, a small smirk on his face.

For a few seconds Valka and CJ are at a loss for words, three more years of funding, while paleontologist aren't in the field for the money, but what can be learned, until finally, "Where's the plane?" Valka asks.

"To three more years, Cheers." St. North says as CJ and Valka turn and embrace each other as people who have received good news are known to do.

Author's notes:

Alright first some facts about the cast thus far, Nicholas St. North fills in the role of John Hammond, Valka is Dr. Allan Grant, a gender-bent humanized Cloud Jumper is Dr. Ellie Sattler, Pitch Black is the lawyer Donald Gennaro, Jack Frost is the boy that Dr. Grant does the raptor lecture on and for the Persian... I'll let you guess who he is for now but he fills the role of Robert Muldoon...

Night Furies in this universe takes on the role of Jurassic Park raptors... with a possible twist, the Great Death (Red Death from HTTYD movie and Green Death from the game Rise of Berk) fill in the role of the T-Rex, so I am going out on a limb with the hunting style of the Night Furies... no flaming please

Please note the setting is like the first Jurassic Park movie, the early 1990's

[1] a molecular-shiv is an engineering device to made to strain things on a molecular level, here Mr. Black is using it in replacement of the term 'a fine toothed comb' when it comes to looking thing over

[2] there is a reason people whom fly together call each other wing-men, that's because the group they form in while in flight is call a 'wing'


	2. Don't you mean 'extinct?

_TakeThePRNDL: I like the cover-art I have, Sousuke Tenki went through a lot of effort to make it_

 _Guest: Bunnymund; a good guess, but I have a different roll for E. Aster in mind, try from the HTTYD universe_

Ch. 2 "Don't you mean "extinct"?"

Around the same time as Valka and CJ's celebration of three more years of funding; Nicholas toast to his own success in securing not only Valka to give an expert opinion on his park but, but CJ's opinion as well. Meanwhile, in the city of San José, Costa Rica, not far from the shore a taxi stops and a man steps out of it carrying two bags with him. One more like a satchel, which he holds in his left hand over his left shoulder, while the other is held in his right. He doesn't shut the door as he leaves, searching for a local open air restaurant. The man is around 50 and is barely 5' tall, with a large pointy nose, a graying mustache and he is dressed in gray pants, a red undershirt and an unbuttoned blue long sleeve shirt over it; if were not for the heat and humidity the blue shirt would be buttoned. He also wears a pair of thick dark sunglasses, frequently used to hide people's eyes, and a short rim fedora that hides his receding hairline. Around him the sounds of local music plays from a radio, roasters and chickens cluck, as he looks for his current destination and trying to blend in despite everything. He is looking for someone.

At a table in an open air 'restaurant', a man sits eating. He's about 6'4" tall and not only robust with regard to this limbs and chest, he also has a distinctive gut. He has short black hair and black beard that if given 15 years would look like a mane and a small black mustache. He is wearing a gray Hawaiian style shirt and pants. He looks up from his meal and sees the short man,"Yo, Weaseltown." he calls out. The short man turns, sees the larger him and after a second he walks over, taking an empty seat at the table.

After putting the two bags down, "You really shouldn't use my name," he says a little irate, both over the use of his name out load and the mispronunciation of it

"Weaseltown... We've got Weaseltown here," the larger, younger man says while pointing to the shorter man. When it was clear the only reactions are a few eye-rolls and a couple 'loco gringo' said under-breath, "See nobody cares," the larger man continues, "Nice hat, what are you trying to be a secret agent?" Calling attention to the hat sarcastically, taking it off and asks "Well?"

"First off, for the record it's pronounced 'Wessel-ton,'" the short man says, "Dr. Dux [1] Weselton, why do people say 'weasel-town'?" After taking a breath to calm down, he hands the larger bag to the large man. "$750,000 upfront as agreed, Mr. Alvin T. Trekken[2]. Upon delivery, an additional $50,000 more for each embryo. That's $3,250,000 [3] in total if you get all 50 [3]species off the island." Weselton says as Alvin takes the bag, holds it to his chest and happy-fully laughs.

"Oh I will get them all." Alvin says as he still holds on to the bag, a more astute person would have put the bag down next to chair at this point, but while Alvin is computer genius of his time, he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer.

Remaining serious, "Remember the embryos have to viable, they're no use to us if they don't survive," Weselton says trying to get Alvin to focus on what's important right now.

Alvin turns and asks, "How and I suppose to get them off the island?" Weselton figured that would be the case; Alvin having no plans as to actually how to hold up the entirety of his end of the deal. He reaches into the satchel like bag and pulls out what looks like to be a can of shaving cream.

As he unscrews the bottom, "the bottom screws open",Weselton quietly says and reveals a metal apparatus that was concealed in the can, "It's cooled and compartmentalized inside." As Weselton shows Alvin the device he squeals with jubilation like a kid in a candy store. "Customs can check it if they want to," Weselton says as he screws the apparatus back into the shaving cream can and hands it to Alvin. Alvin presses the dispenser and something that can easily be mistaken for shaving cream comes out on to his hand. While Alvin is being childish, Weselton takes out three[3] more cans. "Each can hold 15 species, and there is enough coolant in each to last 36 hours, no menthol. Now the embryos have to be here in San José by then." Weselton finishes as Alvin puts the cream onto a piece of cherry pie that is someone's dessert order.

Alvin finally gets serious, "That's to your guys on the boat, 7:00 tomorrow night on the East Dock. Make sure they get it right." Alvin almost commands.

Weselton brushes the tone off, he know that of the two, Alvin is the one with less of his act together. He is curious about something and asks, "How are you planning to beat security?"

Alvin whips out his napkin from his lap, wipes his hands and almost dismissively answers, "Oh, I got a 25 minute window. Twenty-five minutes and your company will catch up on ten years of research." Just then the waiter arrives with the check for Alvin' order, places it on the table, says 'gracias Señor' and leaves the two men. Alvin continues to wipe his hands, looks at Weselton then to the check and then back to Weselton. "Don't get cheap on me, Weselton. That was St. North's mistake'" Alvin says snarkly as Weselton begrudgingly picks up the check. Alvin then looks inside the bag with his down payment. In addition to the $750,000 is a piece of paper with a written list on it:

Terra Genus: Terra petram-comdenti (Gronckle) [4], Terra cuniculum (Whispering Death), Terra olfacio-dens (Snafflefang), Terra toniturs-pes (Thunderpede), Terra inertia (Hotburple), Terra sonitu-cornu (Rumblehorn), Terra galacialis (Groncicle), Terra luctor-humus (Grapple Grounder)

Ignis Genus: Ingis immanis-insonium (Monstrous Nightmare), Ignis horribilis-pavor (Terrible Terror), Ignis flamma-vermis (Fireworm), Ignis claudico-grunnitus (Hobblegrunt), Ignis typhon (Typhoomerang), Ignis tontitus-ungula (Thunderclaw), Ignis umbra (Night Terror), Ignis magnus-mors (Great Death)

Aetus [5] Genus: Aetus conmuro (Scauldron), Aetus collisiomand-uibulus (Shockjaw), Aetus tontitius-tympanum (Thunderdrum), Aetus velociatas (Sliquifier), Aetus larua-arena (Sand Wraith), Aetus mare-percutio (Seashocker), Aetus allapsu (Tide Glider), Aetus subnauta (Submaripper), Aetus bestia-perplexor (Bewilderbeast)

Timore Genus: Timore fumus-halitus (Smothering Smokebreath), Timore quartus-clostellum (Snaptrapper), Timore abscondo (Changewing), Timore bifurcatus (Hideous Zippleback), Timore ossum-fur (Boneknapper), Timore suavis-leto (Sweet Death), Timore ferrum-fur (Sword Stealer), Timore musa (Slithersong), Timore aevitas-ala (Foreverwing)

Acutus Genus: Acutus leto (Deadly Nadder), Acutus mutilo (Hackatoo), Acutus lignator (Timberjack), Acutus pluvia-caesa (Raincutter), Acutus scalpo (Scuttleclaw), Acutus lappa (Thornridge), Acutus tempestas (Stormcutter), Acutus tremo-dens (Shivertooth), Acutus ventus-cudo (Windstriker), Acutus novacula-flagrum (Razorwhip), Acutus pungo (Speed Stinger)

Laedo Genus: Laedo metus (Flightmare), Laedo fulme (Skrill), Laedo lana-ululatus (Wooly Howl), Laedo nix (Snow Wraith), Laedo erinyes (Night Fury)[6] [7]

The next day, a helicopter flies over the Pacific Ocean from the Costa Rican mainland to Isla Dreki. On one side is of the passenger compartment are St. North, CJ and Valka; Valka is trying to occupy her mind by examining the fossilized Night Fury tooth she found years ago, the first ever fossil she found and the first ever irrefutable proof of Night Furies' existence. On the opposite side of the helicopter is Mr. Black and a man in his late twenties to early thirties. He is somewhere between toned and lean muscularly, has fair skin with dark brown hair and a goatee, his eyes somewhat covered by his sunglasses, but they appear brown. Overall he is one of the most handsome men either Valka or CJ have even seen. He is dressed in brown pants, brown boots not unlike the boots worn in the 1800's, a white loose long sleeve shirt rolled up to the elbows and a green-blue jacket-vest with short sleeves that go just short of the shoulders and not fully zipped up. "So you two dig up dragon bones?" the man asks. This is actually the first time anyone has really spoken since take off.

CJ laughs lightly at first mostly because she didn't expect the question, but also because the man's presence is throwing her off her game, "Well..." she starts, but can't finish the sentence.

"We try." Valka finishes for CJ as she looks over the other 'expert opinion', not sure what to make of him. The man chuckles at that response.

"You'll have to get use to Dr. Fitzherbert. He suffers from what I think you call a deplorable excess of personality, especially for a mathematician." St. North says, not amused by Dr. Fitzherbert's behavior.

'Dr. Fitzherbert' jumps on that, "Chaotician, I am a chaotician actually. You see 'Comrade Nicholas' doesn't subscribe to chaos, particularly in what it said about his little science project six years ago." Dr. Fitzherbert says, mocking St. North's accent and country of origin with the 'Comrade Nicholas' bit.

"You know each other?" CJ asks, as Valka stares out the windows to her left not wanting to be involved in all this.

"Yes, I asked Eugene to run some numbers and tell me what he thought about my as he so put it 'little science project' almost six years ago, when he was still a grad student. He said in short that it would blow up in my face." St. North answers trying be matter-of-factual about that he asked Dr. Fitzherbert and dismissive about the prediction.

"And that is why the insurance company agreed to me being one of the expert opinions. Tell me I'm wrong, Pitch." Dr. Fitzherbert says in response to the dismissal and turns to the lawyer. Pitch just holds up his hands indicating he's not getting involved in this.

"Oh jiggle-bells, Comrade Eugene. You've never been able to sufficiently explain your concerns..." St. North retorts, mocking Eugene's understanding of Russians by calling him 'comrade', he's cut short.

"'Because of the behavior of system in phase space...'" Eugene starts, he actually quoting his own written prognosis of his assessment of the project, here St. North cuts him off

"A load, if I may say, of fashionable number crunching that is what you call BS in polite conversions." St. North finishes. Eugene decides to attempt to prove his point with a visual aid by reaching for St. North's knee. "Don't." St. North snaps as he grabs Eugene's hand and glares at Eugene. Eugene just chuckles as he turns back to CJ and Valka.

"Dr. José, Dr. Engelstad, you've heard of the Chaos Theory right?" Eugene asks the other two doctors in the helicopter. Valka shakes her head.

"No." CJ answers for herself and looks back to Valka.

"No? Non-linear equations?" Eugene asks, the lack of a verbal 'yes' from both answers that question. Then he asks, "Strange attractors?" Still nothing from either. "Dr. José, I refuse to believe that you aren't familiar with the concept of attraction." Eugene says clearly hitting on CJ, CJ only ducks her head and blushes both out of modesty and being flattered.

St. North looks at all this and comments, "Hmph, I bring scientists, you bring rock star, Pitch." directing the comment to the lawyer, Pitch Black. Pitch only raises his shoulders as if to say 'don't look at me; you're the one that contacted him first.'

Eugene chuckles at the last part of St. North comment and turning his attention to him, "Funny you should mention that, I am also a rock star, Fl..." Eugene's starts.

"FLYNN RIDER! OH MY GODS YOU'RE FLYNN RIDER. THAT'S HOW I RECOGNIZE YOU!" CJ screams not unlike a fangirl. "Val, that's Flynn Rider." CJ says turning to Valka. Valka looks at her unamused and unimpressed. "Flynn Rider, you know from Flynn Rider and the Stabbington Brothers? The concert we went to last weekend?" CJ asks Valka. Valka give CJ a look, pretty much saying 'seriously you're going goo-goo-ga-ga over him, pull yourself together'. Eugene chuckles softly at this while St. Norths looks away.

St. North looks out the window to his right and pointing says "There it is." The helicopter continues its flight as they arrive at Isla Dreki, from the look of it seems like any other island in the Pacific comparatively close to the Central and South American coast. High rises, green almost everywhere. As they continue to near the helipad. "There are bad wind shears, so we'll be dropping pretty fast. So do hold on to something because it can be a little too thrilling for some," as if right on cue the helicopter begins to drop slightly. "Yahoo," St. North jokes after the first drop. Everyone gives a light laugh. After the second drop, everyone goes for their seat belts and everyone except Valka is able to buckle in. She, unfortunately ends up grabbing two 'female' parts of the buckle. As the helicopter descends towards the helipad she struggles to find one 'male' part of the seat belt and buckle herself in. Trying to help, "But you need that piece over here and that piece... Oh deck the hall with boughs of holly; we'll have landed by time you get it right." St. North says acknowledging that Valka is beyond help at this time. Valka decides to take what she has and tie them together, it's better than nothing, she figures.

On the ground not far from the helipad two Jeeps are parked waiting for St. North, Mr. Black and the independent experts. Once the helicopter touches down, one of staff members goes over and opens the door of the helicopter. The first to exit is St. North and he greets his employee with a smile. Next Pitch Black steps out and goes straight for the Jeeps as St. North waits, looking on at his work and what he hopes will be at least favorable opinions from two of the independent experts, Valka and CJ. After Valka and CJ exit, St. North falls back and guides them to the Jeeps. Following like a shadow is Eugene Fitzherbert and they all go into the waiting Jeeps. Eugene and Valka takes the back seats of one with CJ taking the front seat while St. North takes the back of the other with Pitch in the passenger seat in the front. On the doors and hoods of the Jeeps is the logo of Draconic Park.

The Jeeps leave the helipad area as the helicopter too leaves the island. The Jeeps travel to the main perimeter fence and after being let through at the vehicle gate near the helipad, its two sets of doors' are shut by two employees, each at one set of doors. On the fencing is a sign 'Danger 10,000 volts' another 'Peligro Alto Voltaje (Danger high voltage)'. As the Jeeps continue on the road to the visitor center, Pitch asks St. North, "The full 50 miles of perimeter fence are in place?"

"And the concrete moats and the motion-sensor tracking systems. Pitch, dear boy relax. Try to enjoy yourself here," St. North says confirming the security measure while trying got Pitch Black off his back.

Pitch takes a short breath and replies, "Let's get the situation straight, Nick. This is not some weekend excursion to Yellowstone. This happens to be a very serious and thorough investigation of the stability of the island... well, park. Your investors, whom I must speak for are deeply concerned, and after what happened two weeks ago, they have every right to be. Four-eight hours from now, if the experts aren't convinced, than the investors are not convinced. If the investors are not convinced, than I'm not convinced and I will have no choice but to shut this down, Nick."

St. North chuckles and counters, "In forty-eight hours, I'll be accepting all you neigh-sayers' apologies." the Jeep continue to travel as the reach an area that is more of a rolling hills than where the five arrived. Then. "All right, slow down, slow, Stop!" St. North orders the driver of the Jeep he and Pitch are in. After it finally stops it honks to the other Jeep which too stops.

While en route, CJ managed to pick a leave and is examining it. Finally she gives her findings, "This shouldn't be here." As she continues to look it over, Valka looks to her left and at first freezes. She is joined in the state of awe by Eugene as he too turns to see what is to their left. At first neither can believe it, especially Valka as she takes off her hat, stands ups and removes her sunglasses to get a better view of what she sees. "Seriously, Valka, this species of Veriforman has been extinct since the Cretaceous Period." CJ continues oblivious to Valka reaching to grab her head "I mean this thing..." CJ breaks her train of thought when Valka makes contact and asks, "What?" as Valka turns her head to the left. CJ is in no less disbelief and awe as Valka and Eugene as she too stands up to better see what she is looking at.

Not 200 feet away, passing by a few trees, a dragon walks by, it is a towering dragon a Terra luctor-humus better known as a Grapple Grounder and it starts eating the leaves on the top of the of a tree. Valka and CJ got out of the Jeep and walk to within 50 feet of the giant dragon. Valka and CJ are so in awed by the dragon is right there that they don't notice the absence of the wings.

"Look at that." Valka says in awe, she turns to CJ, "It's a dragon." Both women still cannot believe their eyes. At that time, St. North exits the Jeep he was in in and walks up to Valka and CJ, passing the other Jeep, Eugene looking on from the back of the Jeep.

"You did it. You crazy son of a bitch, you actually did it." Eugene says both in awe at the existence of the dragon and that St. North actually started his 'little science project'. "This cannot end well," Eugene says to himself.

"We can just throw out and tear up the rule book on cold-bloodedness, it doesn't apply. They're wrong this is a warm-blooded creature and even if it's not, the internal controlled reactions of producing hydrogen gas [8]will keep it warm anywhere." Valka muses as she and CJ walk to within 25 feet of the dragon.

CJ also muses looking at the dragon, "This thing doesn't belong in a swamp." The two can only laugh, mostly because they have no other reaction to fall to.

After a few seconds, "This creature has a what? A 25 or 27 foot neck?" Valka asks as she and CJ are able to gain some control over themselves again.

"Grapple Grounder? 9 meters... sorry 30 feet." St. North answers as he walks up behind CJ and Valka whom are continuing to look at the towering dragon.

Valka, in disbelief, repeats the length and the three get closer to the dragon as it rocks on to hind legs so that it can reach the topmost branch of one tree. After getting what it wanted it allows itself to come back down sending a shockwave through the ground. Looking on from the Jeep he is in, Pitch Black mutters in absolute awe, "We're going to make fortunes with this place." Eugene still in the other Jeep just chuckles. Not so much that it's funny but because he can't response any other way right now.

Still amazed at the dragon Valka asks, "How fast are they?"

St. North pauses and thinks for a second, "We clocked the Red Death[9] at about 56 kilometers.. Sorry um 35 miles an hour." He finally answers, CJ is the first to turn to face St. North.

"Red Death?" She asks in utter disbelief, "You say you got a Red Death?" She tries to keep her composer, breathing heavier than normal.

Valka turns and falls back to where St. North is and grabs him by his upper right arm, "Say again!" Valka orders, she's in greater disbelief than CJ.

St. North proudly and cheerfully replies, "We have a Red Death." Valka lets go and stumbles a few steps away she leans forward trying to maintain what little control she has.

"Just put your head between your knees," CJ says as she tries to help Valka stay on her feet via emotional support.

Valka just admits defeat and tries to sit on the ground, as St. North walks past the two,"Dr. Engelstad, my good Dr. José. Welcome to Draconic Park." St. North says and pauses as if the last bit carried the weight of the world. Just then a low call is heard. Valka turns her head towards to the source and sees two more Grapple Grounder walking out of the nearby lake as a flight [10] of Acutus ventus-cudo better known as Windstriker drink along the shore. CJ too turns to see the sight and walks over to where Valka is sitting and leans forward.

Valka speaks finally able to, "They're moving in flights [10], Stoick's right they do move in flights[10]." St. North than joins the two looking on at the sight, taking a knee. Valka in utter awe of what she sees asks what's on hers and no doubt the others mind "How'd you do this?"

"I'll show you," St. North answers saying everything and nothing at the same time. After helping Valka back up, they return to their respective Jeep and the Jeeps continue on to the visitor center.

Arriving at the center, while it is clear the theme is the fossilized remains of dragons, the overall look is akin to Santa's workshop. "Can't get away from the whole toy-shop at the North Pole thing can he?" Eugene comments, only Valka, CJ and their driver hear it. The driver is stoically unresponsive, Valka rolls her eyes a little annoyed and CJ can't help but chuckle. After the Jeeps park the three experts get out of their Jeep, as St. North and Mr. Black get out of their Jeep.

St. North climbs the stairs faster than the other, mostly because he's a fair amount taller than them and the doors are opened from the inside by workers still getting the park ready, "Good day, good day, good day to you all." St. North says to the employees finishing the final touches of the visitor center's decor. The first thing the others see are two skeletons, recreations of a young Great Death and a Grapple Grounder in what looks like one hunting the other, suspended from the ceiling.

"Unless I am mistaken, since I am no paleontologist, but that can't happen. The Great Deaths along with the other three 'legendary' dragons evolved in the late Cretaceous, Grapple Grounders went the way of the dodo in the mid Jurassic." Eugene comments, CJ and Valka's nods indicating Eugene is right. As they all step in there is a banner that reads 'WHEN DRAGONS RULED THE EARTH'.

St. North just brushes off Eugene's call out [11] and focuses on the tour he's giving, "This is the most advanced amusement park in the entire world, incorporating all the latest technologies from Germany, Japan, and other nations all across the world and it's not just rides, my friends, everyone has rides. No, we've made here living biological attractions so... astounding that they will capture the imagination of the whole world." St. North says as he leads them up a flight of stairs just to the right of the Great Death's skeleton. Mr. Black is on St. North's right, while in the rear is Eugene, with Valka and CJ right behind St. North.

Valka and CJ stop for a second, "So, what are you thinking?" CJ asks Valka.

After giving a small huff, Valka answers, "That we're out of a job."

"Don't you mean "extinct"?" Eugene comments both sarcastic and foreboding as he passes the two women. CJ gives a light chuckle while Valka looks that Eugene at a loss of words. After a few minutes they arrival at what looks like a theater room with railing up in front of the seats. On the screen is the Draconic Park logo incorporated into a piece of rock.

"Why don't you all sit? You too Pitch." St. North says as the four walk amongst the seats. Pitch takes a center seat in one of the back rows, while Eugene, CJ and Valka sit in the second row from the front, CJ in the middle seat with Valka on her right and Eugene's on her left. Just when they are getting settled; on the screen what looks like an image of St. North in a professional suit, still Christmas red, walks up. "Oh here he comes, or I come." St. North says and walks over to the screen. "Hello" the 'screen St. North' says. "Hello" St. North replies and turning to the others, "Well go on, say 'hello'." Only CJ says 'hello', but Eugene waves 'hi'. "Hello Nicholas" the 'screen St. North' says. "Oh, yes, I forgot, I've got lines." St. North says as he fumbles for his cue cards.

"Well, fine, I guess. But how did I end up here?" The 'screen St. North' replies. Clearly it's a recorded response as it has almost no bearings on what St. North just said. After finding the right card, "Well, let me show you. First I'll need a drop of blood. Your blood." St. North then preforms what looks like a pricking of the 'screen St. North's' finger. "Ow, Nick, that hurts." the 'screen St. North' says after being 'pricked'. "Relax, Nicholas, it's all part of the miracle of cloning." St. North says and another 'screen St. North' appears on the screen, and another, and another. As each appear they greet each other saying "Hello Nicholas".

As the doppelgangers keep appearing next to each other, Valka, Eugene and CJ lean in towards each other. "Cloned from what? Loy extractions [12]never obtained a complete, intact DNA strand." Valka points out.

"Not without massive sequence gaps." Eugene adds.

As St. North passes to join Pitch in the back row, "Paleo-DNA, what's the source? Where can you even get 100 million-year-old dragon blood?" CJ asks, the question that is on Valka's and Eugene's minds as well. The three are at a loss of a possible answer and return their focus to the screen.

On the screen, what is clearly animation comes from the finger of the first 'screen St. North'. As the animation comes together it manifests a slightly anthropomorphic molecule of DNA. The animated DNA strand taps on the shoulder of the first 'screen St. North', "Oh, Mr. DNA where did you come from?" the first 'screen St. North' says in awe and wonder.

The animation replies, "From your blood. Just one drop of your blood contains billions of strands of your DNA, the building blocks of life." Clearly this whole show is meant to get everyone onto the same page, mostly children. The screen changes to look like blueprint paper with only 'Mr. DNA' on the screen. "A DNA strand, like me, is a blueprint for building a living thing," 'Mr. DNA' says as he morphs into the outline of a Grapple Grounder. "Sometimes animals that went extinct millions of years ago, like dragons, left their blueprints behind for us to find. We just had to know where to look." Mr. DNA continues as he rolls up the blueprint showing an animated mosquito on an unidentified scaly creature. "A hundred million years ago, there were mosquitoes just like today and just like today they fed on the blood of larger animals, even dragons. Sometimes after biting a dragon," the sequence shows a mosquito sucking blood out of the unidentified dragon, flying away and landing on a tree limb.

The scene changes to a recent recording of a mosquito getting trapped in resin[13], "A mosquito would land on the branch of a tree and every so often, get stuck in the sap[13]." The scene changes to an animated sequence of two men digging down into the Earth to find a yellow rock. "After a long time, in some cases, the tree sap[13] would get hard and become fossilized, just like a dragon bone, preserving the mosquito inside." The scene then changes to a recording of a scientists drilling into a piece of amber to get at the mosquito trapped inside and then they use a needle to extract what is in the abdomen. "This fossilized tree sap, better known as amber[13], waited for millions of years with the mosquito inside, until Draconic Park scientists came along. Using sophisticate techniques, they extract the preserved blood from the mosquito and Bingo, Draco-DNA!" Mr. DNA continues the narration as the scene again changes to another scientist extracting a sample from another test tube.

"Now a full DNA strand contains three billion genetic codes." The screen changes to show Mr. DNA with the letters 'A', 'C', 'G', and 'T' in various combination of order and length rushing around the screen like a crowded highway. "If we were to look at screens like these once a second for eight hours a day, it would take us two years to look at an entire DNA strand. They're that long." At that second, one group of the letter 'catches' Mr. DNA and forces him out of view. And then reappears a second later. "And since dragon DNA is so old, it's full of holes. Now that's were our geneticists take over." The screen changes to show a recording of scientists using a variety of computers and instruments to analyze the DNA. "Thinking machines, super-computers and genetic sequencers break down the strands in minutes. And virtual reality displays show our geneticists the gaps in the DNA sequence." The screen switches to display an animated frog as it morphs into lines and finally into DNA strands. "We've used the complete DNA of a frog to fill in the holes," the screen changes to look like an animated gene strand with gaps, "And complete the code." Mr. DNA continues as he 'completes' a DNA code. "Whew," he exclaims as if exhausted. "Now we can make a baby dragon." He finishes as he pulls down what looks like an old window curtain to show an egg. A lullaby plays, the egg hatches and a dragon emerges.

"Of course this score is only temporary; we'll have something more dramatic of course when the park opens. You know a march or something, it hasn't been written yet. And of course the tour goes on." St. North says as the 'dragon' stomps on the screen. He presses a button in his hand and the railing comes down onto the laps of the audience. The seating area then begins to move to the left like this all is part of a ride.

After a few seconds the five are looking into one of the labs used to breed dragons, with scientists in white dust-suits engaged in various different processes and step involved."Well, lookie here. Those hard working cowpokes working..." Mr. DNA's voice narrates.

In the back, Pitch leans to the right so to speak with St. North, "This is just overwhelming, Nick." Pitch is very impressed, "Are those characters um, autoerotica?" Pitch asks, not sure what the right word is.

St. North chuckles lightly, "No, we have no animatronics here, Pitch. Those people, they are the real workers of Draconic Park." St. North answers, proud of everything he has made.

Mr. DNA's voice is heard front and center as a scientist places a large egg in an incubator, "In unfertilized emu or ostrich eggs..." and the tour goes on.

"Wait a minute. How do you interrupt the cellular mitosis?" Valka asks wanting the tour to slow down, she has so many questions now, mostly because she knows enough about what was being narrated to ask that question.

CJ turns in her seat to talk to St. North face-to-face, "Can't we see the unfertilized eggs?" she asks like a school-girl when the teacher finally starts talking about an interesting subject and then changing it to a duller one.

"Shortly, shortly." St. North tries to calm the excited woman.

The tour progress with Mr. DNA still narrating, "Now a whole team of genetic engineers goes to work on..."

After trying a couple of times to get out from under the railing, Valka asks "Can't you stop this thing?" and tries to push the railing in front of her forward.

A little concern, "Sorry, but it's a bit of a ride, you know, sort of a like a behind-the-scenes glimpse." St. North answers.

Eugene is able to get Valka and CJ's attention, "Alright, one, two, three" and all three push the whole line of railings forward successfully and getting up head towards the door, triggering the tour's emergency stop.

Concern about what is going on, "You can't do that?" Pitch asks "Can they do that?" St. North in silent disbelief gets up after the three experts followed by Pitch and they all enter the lab from the entrance near the exit door of the 'ride'.

Over the PA system a male voice with what sounds like an Australian accent says, "A reminder the last boat for the mainland today leaves at 1900 hours, that's 7PM. All personnel should be at the dock no later than 1845, that's 6:45PM. No Exceptions." as the five walking to the lab proper.

"Hey Johann," St. North says calling attention to one specific scientist. He is about Eugene's age, by his appearance he seems either Middle-Eastern or Eastern Mediterranean in origin, at least ethnically. He has gray eyes and brown hair.

"Good day, sir." the scientist 'Johann' says turning away from his clip board and after greeting St. North, goes back to what he was observing and making notes on.

"Everyone this is Johann Sousuke, our leading geneticist." St. North says introducing Johann as everyone gets to the bottom of the stairs and look around the lab. Valka notices a machine turning eggs first, and approaches it and the clutch of eggs it's turning, followed closely by CJ and Eugene a little farther back.

Valka and CJ are agape in awe as they close the distance, "It's turning the eggs." CJ points out, as the machine puts the egg it is holding down. The three then notice one of the eggs moving on its own, as if the creature inside is trying to hatch.

Johann, too, notices the egg, saying "Oh perfect timing. I'd hoped they'd hatch before I had to go to the boat." as he approached the clutch, happy to be there for to see the fruits of his labor.

"Johann, Johann, Johann, why didn't you tell me?" St. North says full of cheer as he dons plastic surgical gloves and also approached the nest, "I insist on being here when they hatch." St. North goes straight for the hatching egg and turning the young animal inside the egg, "Come on, come on little one," he gives a light laugh, "Come on, then. Push, push. Very good," he says as the animal is able to break through the shell. It still has a little way to go before it can get out, but its head is starting to show. "Come on, Come on, then" St. North encourages the little fella, as its front limbs join in pushing against the fractures in the shell that resulted from when it was only using its head. St. North then takes a piece of the shell that had broken off from the top of the hatchling's head revealing a baby Night Fury, "There you are," changing the person he's addressing to everyone else, but keeping his focus on the hatchling. "They imprint on the first creature they come in contact with. It helps them to trust me. I've been present for the birth of every little creature on the island." St. North boasts, believing that he is the first thing the Night Fury sees, instead the first living creature the Night Fury registers is not St. North but Valka*.

While Valka's and CJ's focus is on the hatchling, Eugene notes a flaw in St. North's statement, "Surely not the ones that have bred in the wild?"

As Johann joins the group on Valka's right, "Actually they can't breed in the wild. Population control is one of our security precautions. Much like only breeding a select few species. We haven't bred any of the Aetus genus because of their ability to swim or most from the Acutus genus because the genes for their wings have survived, or most of the Timore genus because of what they can do or even the Terra cuniculum, a.k.a. the Whispering Death because of its ability to tunnel. In fact using this island helps because there are no natural deposits of anything that can react with hydrogen gas and cause a fire of any sort. It also helps that for most species, the genes for the hydrogen sacks was also lost with the genes for the wings [14], but back to the population control, there is no unauthorized breeding in Draconic Park." Johann says proud of his own work as a geneticist.

Eugene is not convinced and asks, "How do you know they can't breed?"

While Valka, St. North and CJ are still focused on the hatchling as it breaks more and more of its shell, Johann replies, "Because all the animals in Draconic Park are female. We've engineered them that way."

Calling Johann's attention to the hatchling Night Fury, "The blood temperature seem like it's in the high 80's maybe," Valka muses.

"Um, Sousuke?" St. North asks for confirmation or rebuttal of the assessment.

"91, actually." Johann answers, as everyone focuses on the hatchling Eugene still is unconvinced of the 'security precaution' of the 'population control' as he walks around the lab not far from the hatching site.

In awe CJ asks, "Homoeothermic? It holds that temperature?" Johann nods 'yes'.

"But, again, how do you know they are all female? Does someone go around pulling up all the dragon's skirts?" Eugene asks, while the last bit is a joke in bad taste he's not wrong to be concerned.

Johann doesn't seem offend or insulted, he knows Eugene is right to address his concern, "We control their chromosomes. It's really not that difficult. All vertebrates are inherently female anyway. They just require the right extra hormones given at the right developmental stages for those with the genes to become male to actually be made male. That's why even among us humans there are men that a biological and sexually male, but are mentally and gender-ly female and yet there no females that biologically and sexually still female with truly male minds. We simply deny them those hormones.[15]"

CJ finally breaking her attention from the hatchling, "Deny them?" she asks.

As Eugene takes a seat, "Nick, the kind of control you're attempting is simply not possible. If there's one thing the history of evolution has taught us it's that Life will not be contained. Life breaks free. Expands to new territories, it crashes through barriers, painfully, maybe even dangerously, but there it is." Eugene finishes really in awe at Life itself.

St. North response first by simply repeating the last three words Eugene said somewhat dismissively

Responding second while everyone else is still taking what Eugene said in, "You're implying that a group comprising of only female animals will...breed?"[16] Johann asks slightly perplexed at his inference of Eugene's statement. The hatchling slowly finds its way into Valka's hands.

"I am saying that Life will find a way," Eugene retorts almost prophetically.

"What species is this?" Valka asks referring to hatching she is holding as it calls. She has a gut feeling what species it is, but she needs confirmation.

"That's a Night Fury," Johann answers matter-of-factually as if it's no big deal.

Looking back at the recently hatched dragon in her hands after Johann answered the previous question, Valka asks, "You bred Night Furies?" Johann nods and the tiny wingless Night Fury gives what to Night Furies would be the cutest little squeak.

Author's Notes: Okay update on the cast. The Duke of Weselton fills in the role of Dr. Lewis Dodgson, Alvin the Treacherous from the HTTYD TV series is Dennis Nerdy, Eugene 'Flynn Rider' Fitzherbert is Dr. Ian Malcolm. Johann Sousuke is Trader Johann from the HTTYD TV series and Trader Johann fill in the role of Dr. Henry Wu the lead genetics of Jurassic Park, The voice over the PA system is the voice of E. Aster Bunnymund and E. Aster will be filling in the role of John Ray 'Ray' Arnold with a possible twist The Grapple Grounder fills in for the Brachiosaurus, the Windstriker for the Parasaurolophus

[1] Dux is the Latin noun from which we get 'duke'

[2] Trekken is Middle Dutch, it means 'to trick' and it is the etymological source of the English word 'treachery' and by extension 'treacherous'

[3] The amount and number of species is subject to change

[4]Most of the actual species names (the second part) are based on Latin translations of the Common Names in part or whole, some are based on what the dragon does, the Gronckle, for example their species names translate to 'rock-eater', The Night Fury is unique in that its species name is Greek

[5] Aetus is one of the Latin words for 'tide' and I figured it to be a fitting genus name for the Tidal Class

[6] The list of dragons is based on pre-HTTYD2 classification of the dragons of the HTTYD movie franchise with the Mystery Class being incorporated into the Fear Class and the Flightmare is part of the Strike Class in the understanding of the dragons at time of the story (it's the 1990's so understanding is less than what it is currently) also in the same understanding most of what makes the Mystery Class is for catching prey so it is categorized as 'Fear', but in later research (done between the time of Draconic Park and Draconic World) indicates that many of the traits are as much about protection as it was hunting thus the change in the genus name from Timore to Mysterium in Draconic World. As for the Flightmare, it's more of mistaking the form of creatures being an indicator of those creatures being related, common example in our world is that it was once considered truth that Tyrannosaurus-Rex evolved from Allosaurus... that's not the case as more recent and detailed studies have proven. In the story (between Draconic Park and Draconic World) new research shows that Flightmares are more closely related to Changewing et al than Night Fury et al. As for the Tracker Class, both Sousuke Tenki and I are of the mind-set that when Astrid says that Berk has tracking dragons, she means that they have dragons trained to track, much like dogs (even bloodhounds need to be trained). So we have the Deadly Nadder staying in the Sharp class, the Rumblehorn going into the Boulder and Thunderclaw into the Stoker Class. But I will be using the older understanding of the Flightmare and the Timore genus

[7] This list will change based on the changes in the number dragon species in the game Rise of Berk

[8] The theory of hydrogen gas being used to enable dragons to fly is most detailed in Peter Dickinson's 'The Flight of Dragons', while in this AU it's not the same chemical reactions theorized in the book it makes sense that hydrogen gas be used

[9]Red Deaths are the females of the Great Death species in Sousuke's and my works, Green Deaths being the males

[10] 'Flight' is the correct word for a group of dragons, with the plural form of it being 'flights'

[11] All of Eugene's jabs and call are not present in the movie, but better explains why St. North would hate him. Also the call out about the inaccuracy of the skeletons is both a jab at the similar set up in the movie 'Jurassic Park' while trying to show that Eugene is not only one of the sharpest knifes the drawer but help establish that a bit of the dragon's evolutionary time-line.

[12] Loy extraction is a technique of extracting surviving DNA from fossilized remains, the proper name is Loy Antibody Extraction Technique, it's worth noting that the DNA recovered is so full of gaps and fragmented that for all intents and purposes its useless for cloning purposes in the case of fossils that are as old as dinosaur fossils

[13] Amber is actually made from fossilized tree resin, not sap, it's an easy error to make

[14] Not all 50[3] species of dragons were bred, for some fairly straight forward reasons, also if they all could fly and breath fire* the park idea wouldn't have been entertained in the first place.

[15] What is not stated by Johann is that the genes and chromosomes for determining sex did not survive and that the staff of Draconic Park used amphibian sex chromosomes and such to fill in the gaps which among certain species allow for individuals to have both male and female sex organs with the female sex organs being the 'active', also the bit about human males with female minds, I added, I am no expert in genetics and such, and I am not trying to offend the transgender population, so forgive my ignorance and insensitivity

[16] there is a species of lizards in the New Mexico desert known as the New Mexico Whiptails that is solely female and procreates in a form of self-cloning known as parthenogenesis, this is more often found in invertebrates than vertebrates and in more cases than its meant for short term reproduction until there are enough males, while in the case of the New Mexico Whiptails there are no males and they still breed, the fact that the New Mexico Whiptails are all females was most likely discovered at the earliest the mid-90s as well as most other vertebrate parthenogenesis


	3. Spared no expense

Ch. 3 "Spared no expense"

Valka quickly left everyone else in the lab, leaving the hatchling Night Fury with its still hatching siblings, or so she thought*. She stands outside within a short walk from the Night Fury enclosure, the enclosure that, two weeks earlier, was at the heart of the incident that cost the life of the enclosure's gate keeper. Two men look from enclosure's command and surveillance room with a small band of other men going back and forth preparing for something, Valka's not sure what. From the enclosure come the shrieks and various other callings of the creatures inside, Night Furies. "Dr. Engelstad! As I was trying to say, we laid out lunch before you set out into the park," St. North says, as he and the others catch up with Valka. Valka's focus remains on the enclosure. "Our gourmet chief Alehandro [1]..." St. North continues.

Cutting St. North off there, "What are they doing?" Valka asks her attention never leaving the hustle and bustle next to the enclosure. Everyone, including St. North, turn their attention to the enclosure as a fairly fat ox in a harness is raised into the air.

After looking and thinking a little, "Feeding them." St. North answers. As the ox is moved into position, "Alehandro's prepared a delightful menu for us, Chilean sea bass if I am not mistake. Shall we?" St. North asks trying to convince everyone to return to the visitor center. Instead, Valka and CJ nearly bolt up the flight of stairs attached to the enclosure that allows people to view the Night Furies from above. They are curious as to how the creatures feed. As the ox is lowered into the enclosure from the opening in the top Eugene, Pitch and St. North join Valka and CJ. It's not what St. North had in mind with the 'Shall we?' but it's too late to change anyone else minds. In the dense foliage, the creatures stalk and then attack their meal. All that can be heard at first are the bleated cries for help from the ox, but those cries are downed out as the Night Furies start to tear the animal apart. Most of the Night Furies look the same, but one does stand out. She is longer than the other six, the six are each just shy of 8' long, she's a solid 12' and the spins of her back are red giving the indication of possibly having bio-luminescence. Everyone watches in horror as the Night Furies go silent after killing the ox and begin eating it, the large one with red spines taking a larger potion than the others.

"The lot should all be destroyed," a voice coming from a man climbing the stairs to the overlook and joins everyone there. Everyone turns to see the speaker, the same Persian from incident two weeks before.

"This is Drago, Drago Bludvist, my game warden, an Iranian national. Original employed at my preserve in Kenya, and was indispensable in setting up the ones in Nepal and in Brazil. He's a bit of an alarmist I am afraid, but no one knows more about Night Furies." St. North says introducing the Per... Drago to everyone. "Drago this is Dr. Valka En..." St. North starts to introduce the too

"Dr. Engelstad, it is a pleasure to meet you. I've read your book and I have to admit my favorite part is your idea that Bewilderbeasts, Foreverwings, Great Deaths and even Screaming Deaths could control other dragons. But relevant to what's at hand, you have been proven dead right about your hypothesis on Night Fury behavior thus far and I cannot overemphasize the 'dead' part." Drago says as he and Valka shake hands.

"What kind of metabolism do they have? What's their growth rate?" Valka asks, one researcher of Night Furies to another.

Leaning against what onlookers can lean on, "They are lethal in ten months, and I do mean lethal. Two weeks ago as we were putting in the big one, she's the 12-footer; we lost the original gatekeeper to her. Truth be told, before my employment with InGen, I use to hunt big game. During that time I've hunted most things that can hunt you, but the way these move..."

"Fast? Cheetah speed?" Valka asked.

"They can easily do almost 80 miles an hour for an hour if they got out into the open; if they were flying I say that they could make the main land in about 45 minutes and their astonishing jumpers." Drago informs. "You see from what I can gather, their genes for hydrogen gas sacks survived as such, if you ever get the chance to see, they almost float above the ground if they stay still."

Butting in to make things sound safer, "Yes, Yes, that's why we are taking extreme precautions by having them only in the enclosure." St. North then turns to Pitch and CJ and the conversion is drown out by the conversation between Valka and Drago, Eugene remains silent as he listens to both.

"Do they show intelligence, because their brain cavity..." Valka starts, if she was not so stoic like her aptly named fiancée, she would be a giddy as a school-girl.

"They show extreme intelligence, beyond problem solving. Especially the big one." Everyone else goes silent as Drago continues, "We bred eight originally, but when she came in she killed and ate the eldest taking over the wing. That one, when she looks at you, you can see she's working things out, every possible option and every outcome. That's why we have to feed them like this. She had them all attacking the fences when the feeders came."

This time CJ voices the concern, "The fences are electrified, right?"

Drago nods and answers "That's right, but they never attack the same place twice. They were testing the fences for weaknesses, systematically." Drago pauses for a moment, "They remember." Just then the harness the ox was in is raised, it's torn, the aluminum rigging broken. Everyone turns away.

"Yes, well who's hungry because I could go for a nice meal?" St. North asks, a little too cheerful.

A little while later inside the dining room prepared for the four and St. North everyone sits as they are served. In the background the voice of Richard Kiley [2] is heard, "More adventurous guest, of course can opt for our jungle river cruise or for a close-up look at our majestic..." St. North at the head, Eugene then Pitch on his left with CJ and Valka on his right.

Taking front and center of the actual conversation, "None of these attractions are ready yet, but the park will open with the basic tour you're about to go on in a year's time. Then other rides will come on-line and exhibits will open six to twelve months after that. Absolutely spectacular designs, we spared no expense." St. North boosts. He's not wrong to, but the air among the three experts independently is that maybe he shouldn't.

Chiming in, "And we can charge anything we want, $2,000 a day, $10,000 a day and people will pay it. And there is the merchandizing..." Pitch is clearly sold on the park idea, however he's not the one to be convinced.

"Pitch, my friend, this park was not built to cater for only the stupidly super rich. Everyone in the world has the right to experience and enjoy the wonder of these animals." St. North interprets Pitch.

Pitch thinks for a second, "Sure they will. We'll have a... coupon day or lottery tickets or a raffling or something." Pitch lists in retort. St. North just chuckles, Pitch can only see $ and cents, what a poor soul.

Eugene is the first of the experts to speak; his head dipped forward knowing things are not going to end well. "The shear lack of humility before Nature that's being displayed here... staggers me."

Not quite getting the hint, "Thank you, Dr. Fitzherbert, but things are a little different than you and I feared." Pitch response, thinking the glass is half-full.

"I know. They're a lot worse," Eugene points out. He can tell that while the glass maybe half-full; it's not water in the glass.

Finally getting what Eugene is saying, "Now, wait a second, we haven't even seen the actual park yet..."Pitch starts.

Seeing an opportunity to get the frame of references for the expert opinions and see what he can do to improve in before the end of their time there, St. North cut's Pitch short, "Now, now Pitch, we asked them here to give their opinion. Now it may only noon the first day, but we should let him talk. I want to hear every viewpoint."

Eugene noting that he has the floor continues, "Don't you see the danger, Nick, inherent in what you're doing here? Genetic power's the most awesome force the planet's ever seen, but you wield it like a kid that's found his dad's gun [3]."

Feeling offended, "This is hardly appropriate to start hurling..." Pitch cut's in.

Eugene cut's Pitch off and continues, "If I may, I'll tell you the problem with the scientific power you're using here. It didn't require any discipline to attain it. You read what others have done and you took the next step. You didn't earn the knowledge for yourselves, so you don't take any responsibility for it. You stood on the shoulders of geniuses to accomplish something as fast as you could. Before you even knew what you had, you patented it, and packaged it and slapped it on plastic lunch-boxes [4] and now you're selling it." and pounding the table lightly, "You're going to sell it." Eugene clearly is not in favor of the park.

Trying to spin this around positively, "I don't think you're giving us our due credit, Eugene. Our scientists have done things which nobody ever done before." St. North points out.

While the statement is true, Eugene knows it's irrelevant, but if that what St. North wants to cite, "Yeah, but you and your scientists were so preoccupied on how you could do something, Nobody stopped to think whether or not you should." Eugene knows he's won the argument.

Well if at first you don't succeed, try, try again, this time St. North tries a more negative approach, "Condors! Condors are on the verge of extinction." St. North points out Eugene dips his head and shakes it, "If I were to breed a self-sustaining flock of Condors on this is island, you wouldn't have anything to say about it." St. North finishes.

Sitting up again Eugene counters, "Hold on, this is not some species being obliterated by man's inability to control his want of control, via deforestation or clogged rivers due to the building of a dam. Dragons had their shot and nature selected them for extinction 65 million years ago. And for the record, I have plenty to say about breeding a flock of Condors, can they even survive on this island, what affect would they have on the local ecology, and that's just the tip of the iceberg." Eugene is not wrong, actually he's dead on right and thus far only Eugene seems to realize it.

Once more into the breach St. North goes, maybe this time, "I just don't understand this Luddite [5] attitude, especially from a scientist. How can we stand in wonder, in the light of discovery, and not act?" St. North asks.

Eugene gives a sad chuckle, "What's so great about discovery, it's a violent penetrating act that, at best, leaves what is explored emotionally shaken for a short time, but as is often the case impregnated with discord, destruction and death. What you call discovery, I call the rape of the natural world," Eugene finishes.

Knowing that Eugene's not wrong and maybe to lighten the tension, CJ weighs in with her opinion thus far, "Well really the question is, how can you know anything about an extinct eco-system? My specialty is in fossilized plants and similar organisms and let's be frank, fossilization is the exception [6] and a very bias one at that. Now we can infer from what is present, but there is so much we don't have and we easily come to the wrong conclusion about what we are studying. Given all that, how can you assume you can even control it? You have plants here that are poisonous, you picked them because they look good. Like dragons, these are aggressive living thing that have no idea what millennium they're in and will defend themselves, violently if necessary." CJ knows it's not what St. North wants to hear, but that is often the case with the truth.

St. North turns to the last of the three experts, hoping that she would support him and in time be able to convince CJ and hopefully, albeit unlikely, Eugene, "Dr. Engelstad, if there's one person here who would understand what I am trying to do..." St. North basically pleads.

Valka is silent for a few seconds, so much has happened today thus far, "The world has changed so radically with in the last century alone and we, not just humans but all species alive today, we're all running to catch up. I don't want to jump to any conclusions, but dragons and humans, two very different groups of animals, separated by 65 million years of evolution and have just been suddenly thrown back into the mix together and that's just assuming you only bred the dragons of the late Cretaceous alone. How can we possibly have the slightest idea what to expect?" Valka answers, she the most diplomatic of the three, but in a way Valka knows her opinion is the most condemning.

St. North leans back into his chair and laughs in disbelief, "I don't believe it. You all were meant to come down here and defend me against these characters," St. North says addressing CJ, Valka and Eugene, the 'characters' he refers to being Pitch and his partners, "And the only one I got is the blood sucking lawyer!" he finishes pointing to Pitch.

Pitch weighs his options of response, take it as an insult or complement, "Thank you," he says.

Just then one of the servers arrives and whispers into St. North's ear. This causes a change in St. North's mood as he gets up happily and says, "They're here." St. North then leads them back to the entrance of the visitor center, once they reach the top of the stairs he finally speaks. "You four are gonna have a spot of company out in the park. Spend a little time with our target audience, hear their prospective and such."

From the entrance run two girls, one is twelve years old with snow white hair done in a bun in the back of her head, blue eyes and very light fair skin, she's twelve and dressed in light blue sleeve-less tank-top with blue jeans, with the ever present theme of it snow in her outfit. The other is eight going on nine, she has strawberry blond hair with a platinum blonde streak on the right side braided into two pony tails that go over shoulders. She has turquoise eyes and she's pinker than the other girl, with rosy checks and light freckles and she is wearing light green shorts, an olive green shirt and whitish green button shirt unbuttoned. The younger also has on a backpack and in one of the compartments there is a handmade snowman doll with an oval-ish head, the narrow part when the neck would be and what looks like a carrot nose* sticking out. "Grandpa!" The two shout as they head to the stairs.

Stopping halfway down the stairs, "Kids." St. North says and the two climb the stairs at top speed and embrace the old man knocking him over, which says a lot about how fast the two girls moved. "Now wait, be careful with me." St. North says too late as his back makes contact with the stairs.

The two girls hug the old man, "We missed you," the elder says for her and the younger.

As he tries to get back up, "Did you two enjoy the trip over?" St. North asks. The girls allow their grandfather to sit up as Anna tells about the flight over. She's quite the excitable girl. Everyone looks on the scene. Pitch is pretty much unresponsive, Eugene lightly smiles and silently laughs, CJ gives a big smile and looks to Valka and Valka is simply at a lost at what to do.

After getting back up on to his feet, he announces to the group, "Now before we go on, everyone this Elsa Arendelle" St. North says pointing to the older girl, "And this is Anna Arendelle, two of my four grandchildren. I had hoped that all of them would be able to come, but Toothina Bunnymund has a girl scout or brownie outing of some sort and Rapunzel Corona has her finials coming up. Girls, this young lady is Dr. Claudia José one of the world's leading paleobotonist," St. North says introducing CJ

"Call me, CJ", CJ says as she holds out her right hand. Each of the girls shakes it.

"This is Dr. Eugene Fitzherbert better known as the rock star 'Flynn Rider'," St. North says as he turns attention to Eugene. Eugene walks down a couple of stairs and then gets onto his knees and has to look up to the girls, slightly.

"Eugene, please." he says and gets back up after the girls acknowledge him.

Finally turning to Valka, St. North introduces her, "and this is Dr. Valka Engelstad"

Valka doesn't know what to do, should she stay formal or like Eugene and CJ be informal, "Um...you call me... Valka," Valka says electing to follow Eugene and CJ's example. But it's clear she's not comfortable around the girls. Truth be told she's not comfortable around children period.

St. North finishes his descent with everyone following him heading out the back of the visitor center. There they start descending another set of stairs to see two Jeeps, both painted to both blend into the environment so the dragons wouldn't notice them but stick-out for the humans, come down the road. On the Jeeps are written 'Draconic Park' on the sides with the logo on the hood. There are no drivers and they seem to follow a bar in the middle of the road. "Now girls, please not so close to the cars," and once the Jeeps stop, "Aren't they lovely? Aren't they glorious, though?" St. North asks rhetorically as everyone looks over the Jeeps. "These will be your transports for the afternoon."

Pitch is a little concern about the absence of drivers, "No drivers?" he asks.

Confident in the equipment, St. North answers "No, no driver. They're electric. They run on this track in the middle of the roadway here. Totally Non-polluting, top of the line, spared no expense," St. North informs.

As the adults examine the exteriors still, "An interactive CD-ROM![7]" Elsa says cheerfully from inside the front of the two vehicles. "Look see, you touch the right part of the screen and it talks about whatever you want."

Seeing that Elsa is engrossed with the technology, "Elsa, you're all right in there." St. North states. "Dr. José, come with me. Dr. Engelstad, why don't you ride in the second car." St. North suggests as he asks to speak with CJ for a moment.

As Eugene walks to the second car, passing Valka, "I am gonna ride with Dr. José." he states. Valka has the feeling that Eugene may have more... amorous motives.

Looking back to the visitor center, Valka sees St. North climbs the stairs back up and goes inside. She then starts to walk towards the second car when Anna causes her to stop.

Innocently and proudly Anna states, "I've read your book." It's like Anna is face to face with one of her heroes.

At an utter loss of what to do, "Um... that's great...?"Valka almost asks. Yep, she doesn't know what do around children.

"Do you really think dragons inhaled toxic gas and ate toxin rocks from centuries of volcanic eruptions and that's why they all died?" Anna asks as she follows Valka into the back seats of the Jeep, "Because I thought most species couldn't eat rock." Anna points out.

"Well a few species died out that way, the Terra genus all swallowed the rocks they gnawed on and there was a higher amount of carbon monoxide and other volcanic gases than when dragons first evolved," Valka replies as she slides to get out of the Jeep on the other side, Anna following her.

As Valka head's out the other door, Anna follows after Valka, "I heard that there was this meteor that um hit the Earth someplace down in Mexico, and made this HUGE crater." Anna is clearly an active a cheerful girl as she follows Valka out.

Once both were outside, "Listen um..." Valka starts as she leans slightly forward looking to the younger girl, but she forgot which the girls was which, it don't help that St. North said he had three and stated the names of all three.

"Anna," Anna answers un-phased by Valka's confusion.

"Anna, which... um... car were you planning to go in?" Valka asks, 'seven words said properly with no breaks, a new record' Valka can just hear CJ's minding noting as CJ watches this.

"Whichever one, you are." Anna answers innocently. Valka straightens up, she's not ready for this, she may never be ready for kids...ever and if that's a deal break, well Stoick can take the ring back. Valka thinks as she heads to the front car. Anna, blissfully unaware of Valka's internal crisis continues, "Then I heard about this thing in Omni about this meteor um... making all this heat and it made a bunch of diamond dust, and that changed the weather." As Anna speaks, Valka opens left back door of the front Jeep, not noticing that Pitch is now in the front seat right seat as Elsa had left the Jeep. As Anna gets into the Jeep, "And dragons died because of the weather. And then my teacher told me about this book by a guy named Reges, and he says..." Valka shuts the door on Anna. Valka knows it's not one of her prouder moments, but she's not a kid person. As she starts to head to the second Jeep, Valka is stopped by Elsa.

"She said I should ride with you because it would be good for you." Elsa says, the 'she' she's referring to is CJ whom seems to be chatting with Eugene. However unlike Anna, it's clear Elsa is a co-conspirator. Looking into the second car, Valka sees CJ turns to face and her gives a big toothy smile, fanning innocence. In the background the Australian PA announcer says 'Reminder, everyone must be on the dock for the 1900 departure.' Valka is not amused as she walks past Elsa and into the back right seat of the second car.

Inside the visitor center, under most of what the public would see, Drago and St. North enter the command center of the park. "The Costa Rican National Weather Service is tracking a tropical storm about... 75 miles west of us and so far it's heading east," Drago informs reading off the latest weather report as the two walk over to one of the work stations. Seated there is a man about Eugene's height and a little older than Eugene, he has bluish-black hair with muttonchops. He's dress like he would be at home in the Australian Outback, around his neck is a Rosary, aside from the monitors, keyboards, mice and such to run his work space there is a small Easter Island Head figure, a couple of plastic Easter eggs and a small plague that says, 'He has risen'.

"Ai, yi, yi, why didn't I build in Orlando?" St. North asks himself as he walks behind the station of the Australian.

"That's because you'd end up competing with your son-in-law, Walt Arendelle. However, we can still fall back to the original idea, the amphitheater like thing in San Fransokyo at any time." The Australian chimes in answering St. North's question and reminds St. North of his options.

"Thank you, E. Aster. That is why you are my favorite son-in-law." St. North says sarcastic to the Australian. E. Aster just chuckles.

"That's two of the four." Drago comments on St. North's family and the back and forth between the two, "But on a different and more serious note, I'll keep an eye on the storm. Maybe it'll swing south like the last one." Drago continues as he turns his attention to a monitor that shows the island, a rendering of the storm base on satellite feedback and various programs to monitor the weather.

Tapping on E. Aster's shoulder, "E., start the program." St. North says. E. Aster then goes to another computer in his station and after striking a few keys to finishing writing the command he turns to another computer and executes the program.

The cars start up and head away from the visitor center, in both cars there is a lot of chatter mostly of the girls and CJ being amazed by everything. The only thing said that is discernible is Eugene, "God help us all, we're in the hands of engineers..." he says.

As the cars continue, from the speakers the voice of Richard Kiley is heard saying, "During most of your tour, the appropriate information will be automatically selected and displayed for you." Anna is the first to notice and calls Elsa's and Pitch's attention to what's in front of them. A tall gate with eight torches, four on each side, two at the very top, arching over the actual doors is a fairly large 'Draconic' with a smaller 'Park' under it. This is the gate to Draconic Park. Richard Kiley's narration continues as they approach the gate, "Simply touch the area of the screen displaying the appropriate icon. Welcome to Draconic Park.

The doors open and the two vehicles drive through in, as Eugene looks up at it from his spot in the second vehicle, "What do they got in there, King Kong?" he asks sarcastic and as the second vehicle pass through the gate, the doors shut behind it.

In the computer center, St. North has put on a set of headphones with a microphone, "The voice you are hearing is Richard Kiley. Spared no expense," he informs the six tourists chuckling at the success of getting Richard Kiley to narrate the tour.

As the two cars near the first stop, "If you look to your right. You will see a wing of the first dragons on our tour, called Flightmare." The narration starts up again. On the other side of one of the two fences on both sides of the road is plague that shows the skull of a Flightmate in profile with 'Flightmare' underneath it.

Giddy as a school-girl, Valka turns to look out the window claiming, "Flightmare!" and so do everyone else, but not as excited as she is, CJ is a close second followed by both Arendelle Sisters.

"One of the earliest carnivores of the Laedo genus, we now know Flightmares are actually poisonous, spitting its mist like venom at its prey, causing blindness and eventually paralysis. Allowing the carnivore to eat at its leisure." The narration continues as the cars drive through. Aside from the fencing and a few signs that warn about keeping the window up, no one sees any of the dragons that were to be seen in this part of the tour. "This makes the Flightmare a beautiful, but deadly addition to Draconic Park," the narration finishes as the cars leave the Flightmare's stop and proceed on the tour.

"Damn." Valka says as she slumps back into her seat irritated, CJ is less annoyed, but clearly she feels let down, much like everyone else. However Eugene's stoicism about this can be mistaken for apathy.

Back in the command center watching the monitor of the tour program it shows that the vehicle headlights are on, "Vehicle headlights are on and are not responding. They shouldn't be running off the car's batteries." E. Asters says pointing out the problem. "That's item 151 of today's glitch list. We have all the problems of a major theme park and a major zoo and the computers aren't even on their feet yet." E. Aster finishes as writes down the glitch.

Knowing whose job it is to manage the computer systems, "Alvin, our lives are in your hands and you have butterfingers?" St. North is not asking as he changes focus from E. Aster's station to look down on Alvin's work station. While E. Aster's station is not spotless it at least has the feel that the person who works there has a method to his madness, Alvin's on the other hand... different story.

As he laughs at the comment, Alvin turns his chair around to face St. North, "I'm so utterly unappreciated in my time. You can run this whole park from this room with minimal staff for up to three days, in a few years you can run it from a single work station for an entire month with one person, who knows maybe in ten years from one computer for a whole year. However do you think that kind of automation is easy or cheap? You know anyone who can network eight connection machines and debug two million lines of code, with what I get from this job? If so, I'd love to see them try." Alvin response, calling attention to the complexity of his job and what he feels he's owed.

St. North knows the real reason Alvin is acting up, Alvin can't balance his check book. "I am sorry for you financial problems, Alvin, I really am. But they are your problems." St. North retorts and starts to walk a back to E. Aster's workstation.

Dismissing the truth of St. North's statement, "You're right, Nick, you're absolutely right. Everything's my problem." Alvin chides.

Having had enough of this nonsense, "I will not get drawn into another financial debate with you, Alvin. I simply really will not." St. North almost shouts.

Alvin puts in one more jab, "There's been hardly a debate at all."

Turning back, "I don't blame people for their mistakes, Alvin. But I do ask that they pay for them." St. North finishes and walks back.

Muttering to himself, "Thanks dad," Alvin says dismissively.

Leaning from his station towards Alvin's, E. Aster calls out about the problems thus far, "Oy, Alvin, the headlights."

Alvin almost dismissively replies, "I'll debug the tour program when they get back, okay?" and getting defensive while not called for, "It'll eat a lot of compute cycles. We'll lose part of the system. There's a finite amount of memory, you can't use it for everything. Are you gonna compile for half an hour..."

Having heard enough of this idiocy, Drago orders, "Quiet, all of you!" He may not be in command of the computer system and he's still below St. North in the chain of command, but he still has a commanding figure. "They're approaching the Red Death paddock," Drago informs, he had been following the party on the tour.

At the Red Death paddock, the six look out the left side of the vehicles, seeing only the fencing. After waiting for a minute for the Red Death to appear, "God creates dragons, God destroys dragons, God creates Man, Man 'destroys' God, Man creates dragons," Eugene muses about all the three have seen and not seen thus far, what they learned and such in the near silence. Only the chirping of the indigenous birds can be heard.

"Dragons eat Man, Woman inherits the Earth." CJ finishes, it's a satirical comment about the labor of Man and its fruit. Both Eugene and Valka turn to look at CJ. Neither found the comment appropriate or amusing, well the 'Woman inheriting the Earth bit'. However they return to waiting for the Red Death.

Over the PA of the cars comes E. Aster's voice, "We'll try to tempt the Red Death out. Keep watching the fence." Just then a goat is raised from underground. It's tied to a platform it's raised on, around the platform is its own fence.

Elsa and Anna look on at a lost, "What's going to happen to the goat?" Anna asks.

As the fence around the goat is lowered, "She's going to eat the goat?" Elsa asks in slight terror, after connecting the dots.

While still looking on waiting for the Red Death, "What's the matter? You never had lamb chops?" Pitch answers Elsa sarcastically.

A little tick at Pitch, "I happen to be a vegetarian," Elsa retorts.

In the other car, "Great Death doesn't want to be fed. They want to hunt. You can't just suppress 65 million years of gut instinct," Valka comments.

"Actually you mean about 4 billion years. And yes you can, we have successfully domesticated horses, dogs, cats, cattle, sheep, goats, pigs, raptors, the list goes on, and they have been evolving 65 million years longer than dragons. Also if you look at any carnivore, they almost never turn away a free meal. I am no animal behaviorist, but why risk injury when someone is providing you with more food than you can ever eat. I mean nature always takes the path of least resistance. That's why there are 'Don't feed the bears' signs, that's why you find many more carnivores than herbivores in tar-pits, need I go on," Eugene points out the flaw of Valka's argument on all her points. Begrudgingly she concedes to Eugene's counter-argument. "Oh before I forget by 'raptor' I mean birds of prey." Eugene says.

"I know what you meant." Valka replies, she's still a little sour about being proven wrong.

"I was talking to St. North, they are watching what is going on in this car and the front front. You can just barely see the camera right next to the consul.

Watching from the command center St. North sees Eugene tap and breath on the camera in the tour jeep, "Now eventually you do plan to have dragons on your dragon tour, Hello," Eugene says as he knocks on the camera and repeats himself a couple of time.

Holding his head in his hands as everything that could go wrong seems to go wrong, "I really hate that man," St. North says, he's not far from breaking into tears.

Back at the Red Death stop of the tour, Eugene returns to his seat, "The Great Death doesn't obey any set patterns or park schedules. That is the very essence of Chaos." Eugene states.

CJ turns from her seat to look over to the back, "I'm still not clear on Chaos."

Electing to teach, Eugene leans forward, "It simply deals with unpredictability in complex system." Seeing that CJ is not quite following, "The shorthand of it is better known as the Butterfly Effect. For example a butterfly can flap its wings in The Forbidden City and in Central Park you get rain instead of sunshine." Eugene explains. CJ waves her right hand over her head and whistles indicating that it went over her head.

Laughing lightly, "Did I go too fast? Sorry, I did a fly-by," Eugene apologies. "If you would give me that glass... well cup of water, we'll conduct a little experiment." Eugene asks CJ. As she gets the cup, "We should be perfectly still, but with the car bouncing up and down..., but that's okay. It's just an example, a proof of concept if you will." Eugene continues after taking the cup of water. As Eugene and CJ continue Valka thinks she notices something and is focused on seeing what it is. "Now if you put your hand flat, like a hieroglyphic." CJ acquiesce, "Now let's say a drop of water falls onto your hand. Which way will the drop roll off?" Eugene asks.

"The thumb I say," CJ answers. While the two are focused on the experiment Valka thinks she sees something in a field, but she can't be certain.

As Eugene lets the drop of water fall on to CJ's hand, it rolls down but not the path CJ expected. "Ah-ha, now freeze your hand. Don't move." Eugene says and 'dries' the spot the drop rolled. "I'm going to do the same thing, start at the same place again. Which way do you think now?" Eugene asks.

Looking over what happened and considering that nothing has changed, scientifically CJ is certain about what is going to happen.

"I have to say the same way it just went." CJ answers and Eugene drops the same amount of water in same spot, but this time a rolls along a different path.

"As we see, it changed. Now you're asking 'why?'." Eugene says as he takes CJ's hand into both of his, his left holding it, his right moving along it. "It's because of tiny variations, the orientation of the hairs on your hand, the amount of blood distending your vessels, microscopic changes in the skin. They never repeat and vastly affect the outcome. Now that's?" Eugene finishes with a question to see if CJ has been able to follow the 'lesson'.

"Unpredictability," CJ answers after mentally looking over the 'drop' experiment. At that moment Valka elects to get a closer look at what she thought she was looking at.

Taking the opportunity to solidify his point, "See, I'm right again. Nobody could predict that Dr. Engelstad would suddenly jump out of a moving vehicle." CJ then follows Valka calling her name. Realizing he's alone in the car, "And there's another example. See, here I am now by myself, talking to myself. That, Nick, is the Chaos Theory." Eugene says, while to himself he knows St. North is watching this and it makes a good teachable moment.

In the command center, the alarm of the vehicle doors being opened during the tour sound. "Stop the program." St. North orders. On one of the security feed it shows all six of the visitors getting out of the two vehicles.

"I told you all, how many times, we need locking mechanisms on the vehicle doors," Drago almost bellows as he walks around St. North.

As the program is stopped, one of the other staff members says, "Stopping park vehicles and rebooting program," one of command center staff members says as others engage in the variety of activities to run the park. "We're on. Will notify for resume."

At Alvin's work station, on one monitor are two camera feeds, one is of the lab where the embryos are cloned from and one is one the east dock looking at the phone there. Alvin is getting ready to make his move.

Back at where the vehicles stopped, Valka heads through the growth with Anna and Else not far being, in fact Anna is very close to being on Valka's left. As they walk Anna pulls out a book, "Like I said, there's this other book by this guy named Reges, and he said dragons died from diseases." Anna says as she walks in front of Valka. Valka then walks ahead of Anna, "And he didn't say anything about volcanoes."

Noting that this may not be the best of ideas, all the visitors traveling in the 'field' of an enclosure they don't know what dragon resides in, "Does anyone else think we shouldn't be out here?" Pitch asks, the last thing he needs is for Walt Arendelle to file child endangerment charges, even if CJ, Valka and Eugene are also named as defendants.

Disregarding and ignoring Pitch, Anna continues, "And his book was a lot bigger than yours," Anna tries to demonstrate with her opening her hand with a copy of Valka's book on her thumb.

Valka knows the book Anna is referring to very well; Dr. Marin Reges was her mentor when she was finishing the research for her doctorate. The only reason his book is bigger is because of instead of letting him write new books, his publishers and editors just slapped the retractions and newer findings after his original conclusion, and in all actuality the book itself is more of tool showing how understandings and such changes as more work is done. But to be fair Valka never challenged the rapid spread of diseases theory, dragons were all of the same Family so they are very similar genetically and about 65 Million years ago there was a lowering of the sea levels in comparison to what they were before which meant it was easier to travel and dragons from different regions carried the pathogens from their native range with them and got infected with the local pathogens of the area they went into. In modern times, this exchange of pathogens is why at zoos African and Indian elephants are kept in different enclosures. "Really?" Valka says almost dismissively.

"Yeah, and yours was fully illustrated," Elsa chimed in she almost trips, but Valka is able to catch her. They continue along, all the while Anna trying to be the center of attention, she's eight. Valka then stops and holding out her arm, "Whoa, everyone stay here." Valka orders and she proceeds forward.

Anna follows regardless. Once Anna arrives at the spot she sees a Rumblehorn on the ground. Anna is in awe as Valka approaches the Rumblehorn.

The man, near the Rumblehorn, is a little taller and bigger than Eugene, but he's still a slender man, has brown hair with a mustache and beard that is shaped to just the lower jar and blue eyes. He is wearing a baseball cap style cap with the Draconic Park logo, with an almost royal blue short-sleeve shirt and a lighter shade of blue jeans. "It's okay. You can... Anna?" the man asked.

"Uncle Roy!" Anna almost cheers and rushes over to hug him.

"My, how you grown."

"Uncle Roy, this is Dr. Valka Engelstad.,Valka this is my uncle Dr. Roy Corona. He's a world renowned veterinarian."

"Roy Corona, how did St. North get you here? I thought nothing could get you out a clinic." Valka comments as the two shake hands.

"What can I say, curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. I have been treating so many different animals throughout my life, I just couldn't refuse learning how to take care of these animals. Besides it helps pays for Rapunzel's Masters." Roy Corona, as Anna had stated is one of the most read animal care experts in the world, most of his publications is for household and farm animals, but he is the leading mind in caring for animals in zoos. "Come on, Elsa, Dr. José. It's okay. She's been tranquilized. Due note she's sick." Roy says as CJ and everyone slowly approach. CJ and Valka are so happy to see the animal they are speechless as they smile and laugh in joy of being in the presence of this wondrous creature.

While looking over the Rumblehorn on its left side, "This was Stoick's favorite when we were kids and now I see why, it's one of the most beautiful things I ever seen." Valka finally says something. "If only Stoick could see her."

"He'd probably call her something intimidating like 'Skullcrusher'." CJ says jokingly, the two have a nice soft laugh until CJ notices something in the Rumblehorn's mouth. "Micro-vesicles, that's interesting." She muses as she's joined by Roy. "What are her symptoms?" she asks.

Roy takes a knee to look over what CJ noticed, "Imbalance, disorientation, labored breathing. It seems to happen about every six weeks or so."

"Every six weeks," CJ repeats taking the flashlight Roy offered looks into the right eye. "The pupils are dilated." She informs.

"They are?" Roy asks, not that he couldn't notice them, but that never was a symptom before.

Directing Roy's attention to the left eye, "Take a look."

After seeing the eye open wide enough to get a good look at the pupil, "Well I'll be... well you get the idea." Roy says as he sees the dilation.

CJ looks away from the Rumblehorn, she knows of one very likely cause, "That's pharmacological from local plant life." She then gets back onto her feet and starts looking through the low to the ground plants to see likely culprits to the Rumblehorn's aliment. She spots a likely suspect and kneels down to get a better view, "Is this West Indian Lilac?" she asks.

Walking over to either confirm or disprove her conclusion of the plant she's referring to, Roy sees the plant. "Yes. We know they're toxic, but I have found no signs of the animals eating them." Roy answers.

Not totally convinced because the animals may mistake it for a less harmful plant, "Are you sure?" CJ ask.

Roy knows that CJ is being though, "I can get you a pair of gloves and take you over to where her droppings are." Roy offers.

"Yeah, that's the only way to be positive." CJ says as she gets up. Standing not far from her is Eugene, the last of the party to leave the cars.

"Wait Draco-dropping?" Eugene asks, a little befuddled, mostly at the notion that animals would mistake a poisonous plant for a non-poisonous one; the main reason for his befuddlement over the notion is because many plants have been evolving to have it be the other way around.

Back in the command center, Drago, E. Aster and St. North watch the monitor tracking the storm. Drago is listening to someone on the phone, "That storm center hasn't dissipated or changed course." St. North and E. Aster turn towards Drago, "We're gonna have to cut the tour short, I'm afraid. We'll pick it up again tomorrow where we left off."

Hoping that there is a way to salvage this day, "Are you sure we have to?" St. North asks.

E. Aster put his two cents in, "It's not worth taking the chance, Nick."

"Sustained winds of 45 miles an hour," Drago says, almost if he's translating what he is being told and repeating the translation to St. North.

Admitting defeat, "Tell them to get back into the cars," St. North orders.

As Drago goes to do that, E. Aster speaks to all other Draconic Park personnel speaking into his microphone that relays his message over the PA system. "Blokes and sheilas, last shuttle for the docks departs in five minutes. Drop whatever you're doing and leave now."

Stomping his foot on the ground trying as best he can to remain calm but it is clear he is very much irate at how this day has gone, St. North exclaims, "Damn!"

Following CJ and Roy, Valka and Eugene look at the collection of the Rumblehorn's dung. "Wow, that's one big pile of shit," Eugene points out.

At another pile of dung, after having gone through it, CJ acknowledges that Roy is right, "You're right, there's no trace of lilac berries." CJ pauses in thought for a second as she starts to stand back up. "That's odd so odd, though." CJ is right there has be something causing the Rumblehorn's aliment that mimic lilac poisoning, but she can't seem to place her figure on it. "All right, she's suffering from Melia toxicity, every six weeks." As she takes off one glove and looks at another dung pile, "Let's see, rats." She says and walks back to the Rumblehorn.

As the other two visiting doctor watch as CJ leaves, "Tenacious, isn't she?" Eugene asks Valka.

"You haven't the foggiest idea," Valka responds and starts to follow CJ.

Being the last of the three to leave, Eugene does remember a particular fact, "You will remember to wash your hands before you eat anything? Eugene calls out to CJ

Back at Alvin's work station in the command center, Alvin strikes numerous keys until something pops up on the monitor. It's an icon with a red back ground and white capital letters with a '?' that reads 'EXECUTE?'. It is the program Alvin will attempt to use to get the embryos, get to the boat and get out.

After regrouping with Pitch, Elsa and Anna at the Rumblehorn, the six become aware of the storm that has cut the tour short. Thunder is heard crackling across the sky, the sky is turning gray. Know it is ill advised to be outdoors on a Pacific island during storms, "Doctors, if you please, I have to insist that we get moving." Pitch says, it's mostly towards Valka and CJ whom are right next to the Rumblehorn again.

As the two get up and start to rejoin Pitch, Elsa and Eugene, Anna following them, "If it's alright, I'd like to stay with Dr. Corona and finish treating the Rumblehorn." CJ asks Valka and Roy.

"Sure, I have a gas-powered Jeep. I can drop her off at the visitor center, before I make the boat with the others." Roy says, indicating that for him it's not a problem to have CJ.

"Great and I'll catch up with you there if you want to go on." CJ says turning to Valka. "I really want to stay a little longer."

Valka shakes her head, "Alright, see you at the visitor center. Just be careful." Valka says as she, Eugene, Elsa, Anna and Pitch head back to Jeeps they were in. Eugene and Valka enter one jeep while the sisters and Pitch in the other.

Not far from the boat, two men in rain coats stand near the phone, one is speaking on it to Alvin. Alvin watches from his monitor as talks with the shorter of the two, "Listen there is nothing I can do, if the captain says we have to go, we have to go." He informs Alvin.

Starting to panic, "No, no, no. You got to give me the time. I did a test run and it took me 30 minutes. I think can push it to 25, but you've got to give me at least 20 minutes." Alvin pleads.

The shorter man tells the taller man what Alvin asked for and the tall man takes the phone, "Alvin, it's not our fault you don't have your shit together and didn't factor that a storm will make your well laid plan its bitch. You said 'East Dock, 7pm.' Well were at the East Dock and the Captain wants to get the ship out of here before it's too late to not be caught in the storm in open water. We upheld our end, now it's your turn. If you're not here when the boat leaves, that's on you. No promises." The taller man slams the phone down on the receiver, Alvin is out of time.

As St. North looks at a piece of amber with a mosquito trapped inside that he had smoothed, E. Aster's voice is heard, "Visitor vehicles are returning to the garage." E. Aster reports. The two and Drago are at E. Aster's work station and with the exception of Alvin and the five guests and CJ with Dr. Corona, are the only ones actually in the park and Dr. Corona is just know dropping CJ off at the visitor center. Everyone else is heading to the last boat.

Dejectedly St. North muses, "So much for our first tour; two no-shows and one sick Rumblehorn."

Noting that the glass is half-full, "It could have been worse, Nick, a whole lot worse." E. Aster reminds St. North.

Addressing the other, Alvin offers. "Anybody want a soda or something, I am heading to the men's room and since I have to swing by the machine on my way back. I thought I get somebody something if they wanted it. Myself I may get something salty. I finished debugging the phones and I should let you know the system will be compiling for 25 to 30 minutes, so some of the systems might go on and off for a while. But it's nothing to worry about." Alvin lies and executes the program that will enable him not only to get the embryos but leave just before he leaves the command center.

As the two vehicles travel back to the visitor center the eastern most and gentlest part of the storm had already reach them. "Do you have any kids?" Valka asks Eugene as he pulls out a flask and takes a drink.

After swallowing the alcohol, "Me? Oh hell yeah, three. I love kids. Anything that can does happen. The same with wives for that matter." Eugene answers and offers the flask to Valka. Valka silently decline the offer.

Valka is however intrigued with what Eugene means "Are you married?" She asks, electing to get to the point.

"Occasionally. Technically, I was married 4 times, however legally speaking I have never married. You see my exes marry me failing to get their divorces finalized and such my marriages never took place. Let see with my first wife Bulda Bjorgman I had a son, Kristoff he's about as old as Elsa, from my second wife Emma Frost my second son, Jack, he's about half way between Elsa and Anna. With my forth wife Helga Von Schweetz, a daughter, Vanellope, she's about a three months younger than Anna. But they all live with mothers currently. But if you ask most of my friends they'll say 'Flynn Rider' is always on the look out for a future ex-Mrs. Fitzherbert'". Eugene jokes as he turns to face Valka, it's clear she's judging him about his live choices, but Eugene brushes it off. He's been judged by others his whole life, and he's always been vindicated.

Back in main building, Alvin makes it to the lab where the embryos are stored. He reaches the door but holds back as looks at his watch as the security camera is looking away. "5,4,3,2,1..." Alvin counts down and then the camera turns off and the door unlocks.

Back at E. Aster's work station, his computer sounds an alarm. Looking at the monitor he sees the security locks of the building shut off. "That's odd" he states.

St. North not seeing the monitor asks, "What?"

"The door security systems are shutting down." E. Aster answers and starts to dot that down.

St. North recalls what Alvin said, "Well Trekken did say a few systems would go offline, didn't he?" St. North asks.

Not comfortable with the door being unlocked, "Yes, but one would think he would know what programs should not go off-line. I know no has asked for my opinion, but we should have park security, including the door security programs on a separate system with a separate generator from everything else." Drago weighs in.

"Duly noted, Drago, duly noted." St. North says, not concern about a minor inconvenience.

In the lab, Alvin opens the door to where the embryos are actually stored and going to the cryogenic until opens them. He does a quick count and there are only 49 [8] species, the Night Fury is not stored with the other species, not even with the other Laedo genus. He doesn't have time to look for where those embryos are stored. He opens up the four shaving cream cans and fills three fully and one partially with the 49[8] present species. He has to get to a Jeep and then to the East Dock as quickly as he can.

In the Jeep Valka and Eugene are in unbeknownst to Eugene and Valka the monitor of the tour program shuts off. Valka is looking out the driver's side window while Eugene is pondering something. "By the way, Dr. José, she's not available is she?" Eugene asks the question on his mind.

Snapping out of her boredom, "Why?" Valka asks, she knows the answer but she believes that Eugene needs to say it.

However, Eugene has been around enough women to know better than to give the answer he knows Valka wants, "I am sorry, she's a close friend and you don't trust me with her. I get it, as Flynn Rider I have this reputation of bedding 1000 women. I will back off." Eugene drops the subject.

Just at that moment the Jeep stops all of a sudden, "Okay what did I touch?" Valka asks, she and technology often don't mix and she things she may have push an off-button

After looking around Eugene answers, "Um you didn't touch anything, we stopped."

Author's Notes:

Update on cast: The Persian, whom fills the role of Robert Muldoon from the introduction is Drago Bludvist, Anna and Elsa from Frozen fill in the roles of Tim and Lex respectfully. Dr. Roy Corona is the King of Corona from 'Tangled' and fills in the role of Dr. Harding from the first 'Jurassic Park' movie, the Flightmare fills in the role of Dilophosaurus, Rumblehorn for Triceratops

Yes I have E. Aster Bunnymund as a Roman Catholic, Easter is a big deal, and a visual comparison would be a cross of how Hugh Jackman portrays Logan in the X-Men movie series and his character The Drover from the movie 'Australia'

[1] I know it's spelt 'Alejandro' but this makes sure St. North pronounces it correctly

[2] Richard Kiley was one of the most sort after actors frequently employed as narrators and voice-overs in the 1990s. Myself, I grew up watching episodes and re-runs of the series Mysteries of the Bible which he, Richard Kiley, narrated. He also worked with National Geographic narrating several documentaries, but he was an established actor since the 1950's. He also provides his voice as himself commissioned to narrate the Jurassic Park tour in the movie 'Jurassic Park' which this fan-fiction is based off of. He died in 1999 at 76, I am not sure how many people reading this would actually know what he sounded like, but if you can search "Mysteries of The Bible" series and watch a few episodes you'd get the idea

[3] Kids accidentally firing off their parents' guns and either injuring or killing someone was a big concern in the late-80's to at least the mid-90's, I remember having to watch a few safety videos on it, the basic message being that if you find a gun in your house, don't touch it and tell whichever parent comes home first or is in the house. Personally I think the Disney TV-series 'Gargoyles' did one of the best caution with guns things out there, I forgot the episode's title, but I am sure you can find it

[4] Themed lunch-boxes were a big marketing thing in late-80's to mid-90's at least... and these were actual hard plastic boxes not the box-shaped bags of today... yes I remember the 90's, I grew up in that decade

[5] The Luddites were a group of people against what today we call the 'Industrial Revolution' and the technologies it begot. It's worth noting that a fair amount of them were the skilled craftsmen that lost their ability to make a living due to the 'Industrial Revolution'

[6] Fossilization is in fact very rare and predominately it's in shallow water, such as coastal areas or river beds where things can be easily buried. The truth of the matter is that we are lucky to have what we have even if only they gives us only a handful of facts

[7] The setting is the 1990's, that was cutting edge technology then

[8] see author's note 3 of Chapter 2


	4. Perhaps we'll have to evolve too

_thearizona: Glad I could help you remember your childhood, this helps me remember parts of mine, and yes I did bring up the hard plastic lunch box things. Well I hope the wait was not too long_

 _HiccupHaddockIII: I am glad you like how I am doing this, to me the trickiest one has been Eugene 'Flynn Rider' Fitzherbert mostly to make him like Ian Malcolm but stay true to himself, it has not been that much of a stretch for the other characters, but I am glad you like Valka. I'll work o breaking out the more textual paragraphs in throughout the story_

 _Before we start, to the readers also following Draconic World, Sousuke Tenki has started a game "What dragons are in the Indominus Death?" I will give you all a couple of hints, as the Great Death was a dead give-away (pun intended)._

 _1) When started compiling ideas, there were only two white dragons as the Night Terrors where not released_

 _2) The Indominus can blend into its environment..._

 _3) You have already met at least one, maybe two of the dragons by the end of Ch. 3 of Draconic World_

 **Ch. 4 Perhaps we'll have to evolve too**

In the command center more alarms start to sound and the systems throughout the park begin to shut down. Among them is the tour program and most of the security fences around exhibits around the park. Drago notices this on a larger monitor and turns to E. Aster's work area. Going between his computers, "What the hell? What the hell? What the bleeding hell?" E. Aster asks noticing the alarm on one of the smaller monitors.

Caught off guard, "What is it?" St. North asks, at a loss of what is going on.

"Fences are failing all over the park." E. Aster informs trying to remain calm.

Irate at this turn of event, "Find Trekken, check the rest rooms and the vending machines!" St. North orders. Drago heads out to try to locate Trekken, but to no avail.

At the gate that Valka and company entered to get into the park, another Jeep drives up to it. Alvin jumps out of it and runs to the gate itself, opening a box near it and pulls a lever that is part of the manual override. It is set in a vertical position signifying that it is locked. Alvin turns it 90 degrees to the right to the unlocked setting. He returns to the Jeep opens the door and gets back in it. Alvin drives through the gate and drives into the park. His destination is the East Dock.

Back in the command center, E. Aster and St. North head over to Alvin's workstation and Drago having returned from his search for Alvin. Not able to make heads or tails of this, "Look at this work station?" E. Aster complains as he wipes the desk clear of all but the keyboards and mice. "The bugger is a complete slob," E. Aster finishes and starts to try to make sense of the programs Alvin was running.

Knowing how dangerous the Night Furies can be, "The Night Fury fences, are they offline?" Drago asks. E. Aster goes to one of the computers, with St. North looking over his right shoulder and after preforming a quick search he turns back to Drago.

Puzzled and relieved at the result, "They're still on, Mate." E. Aster says turning back to Drago.

Even more confused at this, "Why the holly would he turn the other ones off?" St. North asks, mostly to Drago. Drago then bolts to where the embryos are stored. He examines all the cryogenic containers and all except the Night Fury's collection are missing an embryo.

Arriving at another gate, this one with two sets of doors, Alvin pushes them both open and returns to the Jeep to drive through unhindered. After going through, Alvin is nearing the fork to the East Dock, but a bolt of lightning cracks in-front of him. He's blinded and then loses control on the wet road. He crashes through the sign. The sign is broken with its arrow now pointed down. Alvin walks over to the down sign and cannot remember which way to go. After making the arrow spin and giving a scream of frustration and goes down the right fork, but he should have gone down the left fork.

At Alvin's workstation, E. Aster finally got the main computer to allow him to input commands in the command prompt. "Access main program," E. Aster says as he inputs the command and presses enter. The command deemed invalid causes the computer to respond saying 'Permission Denied'. "Access security program," E. Aster attempts again. Again the command is deemed invalid, with the same response. Trying for the third time, "Access main program grid," E. Aster says as he types in the command. This time in addition to the response of 'Permission Denied' the response also said '...and...' and starting on the next line and going down almost infinite, 'YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD!' scrolls down the screen. Just then on another computer monitor in the work station, another program triggered. This one showed an image of Alvin waving his finger and repeating saying 'Ah, ah, ah, ah. You didn't say the magic word.' "Please!" E. Aster shouts and is not far from taking the closest heavy object and destroying this entire station. "Oh Terror of Demons [1] lend me your patience [2]. I hate this hacker crap." E. Aster says trying to regain composer.

Placing a phone close to E. Aster, "Phone Trekken's people in Cambridge," St. North orders, but he's soft with the delivery, E. Aster is not far from tearing this whole room apart.

After starting to dial, E. Aster discovers that the phones are not working, "Phones are out, too." E. Aster says defeated.

Drago arrives from his search, but before he can report, "Where did the vehicles stop?" St. North asks as he's about to fall forward.

Back at the Red Death exhibit, the goat remains standing in the rain as the storm continues. It bleat's and ba's as Valka finishes an unheard conversation with Pitch and goes back to the car she and Eugene are sharing. As she enters and takes a seat, "Well their radio's out, too." Valka informs Eugene. "Black says to stay put."

While he's not thrilled with the fact that they cannot communicate with St. North or anyone, his concern is elsewhere, he's a father of three, "Girls okay?" Eugene asks.

"I didn't ask. Why wouldn't they be?" Valka asks as attempts to get comfortable in her chair. It's clear she's never been with children on a dark and stormy night.

"Kids get scared." Eugene answers, making it sounds like this is common knowledge, but also speaking from firsthand experiences as both a child and as an adult there with children in scenes like this.

"What's to be scare of, it's just a little hiccup in the power..." Valka asks. She's been in blackouts and power shortages before and they don't scare her.

Knowing that eventually Valka can and may view him as being needless scared, he's not wrong, "I didn't say I was scared," Eugene points out.

"I didn't say you were," Valka defends herself.

Nodding to that fact, "I know you didn't and for the record I am actually terrified and it's not because of the storm." Eugene states.

In the other car, Anna jumps from the front right seat wearing a pair of high tech goggles and shouts, "Boo" to Elsa, who is in the back.

Looking over to Anna and seeing the goggles, "Hey, where did you get those?" Pitch asks the younger sister.

Matter-of-factually Anna answers, "In a box under my seat." She is happy about her discovery.

"Are they heavy?" Pitch asks Anna. He has a feeling that if Anna breaks them it will be a pretty pen to replace them.

After lifting them off her head and shaking them, "Yeah." Anna answers Pitch.

Knowing that heavy things tend to cost a lot, "Then they're expensive. Put them back." Pitch orders, clearly he too is not the adult to be with Anna and Elsa. Anna sticks out her tongue and crawls over to the back seat and then to look out the back window of the Jeep.

After pressing a button and turning a few things, "Cool! Night Vision," Anna exclaims as she looks at the Jeep behind her, Elsa and Pitch. Valka holds a bottle she brought with her to carry water out in the rain to collect the water for a drink. After getting enough she brings the bottle in and shutting the door. She takes a small drink and offers some to Eugene, unlike Valka who reject his offer earlier, he accepts the offer and takes a drink.

Back in the car with Pitch and the girls, Anna thinks she feels a vibration, a shake of sorts. She turns to sit up on the stuff in the back and asks Elsa and Pitch, "Did you feel that?" Not waiting for an answer Anna goes to look at the two cups of water on the dashboard of the front right seat. As the seconds pass, Anna notices that every so often a ripple would appear as if the cups came down. Everyone hears the impact of something big coming closer and closer.

Trying to remain calm and stay positive, "Maybe it's the power trying to come back on," Pitch suggests.

"What is that?" Elsa asks, not believing Pitch's assumption and knows it's something else. Anna puts the goggles back on and turns on the night vision. She turns first to look to where the goat is. Except the goat is not there anymore; only the rope that tied it to the platform is present. Asking the question on hers, Anna's and Pitch's minds, "Where's the goat?" At the moment, one of the goat's legs drops onto the clear roof of the Jeep. Elsa and Pitch look up and gasp in terror, terror that is slowly becoming horror [3]. Anna slowly takes the goggles off as she too looks up.

Along the fencing something releases one of the cables; it's a talon of a front claw of a large carnivorous dragon... The Red Death. There are no signs that the fence electrocuted the dragon. Soon the large head is seen rising from the ground and as the body of the goat is more or less swallowed with the sound of crunching bones permeate over the relative silence. As the Red Death turns to face the tour vehicles it gives a low throaty growl.

Pitch opens the driver's door and runs out of the car and into a nearby rest stop, hiding inside it as best he can. Realizing that she and Anna are now alone, "He left us," Elsa says in horror.

Watching as Pitch bolts pass their car towards the rest stop, "Where does he think he's going?" Valka muses perplexed.

"When you got to go, you got to go." Eugene answers assuming what Pitch went in there for. Valka accepts that answer for a second, and then they hear something like a cable snapping. They turn to see several cables of the fencing rush pass them as they break, having lost the tension. "Oh this is not good," Eugene muses.

In the front vehicle Elsa and Anna watch as parts of the fence is bent back and forth, "Dr. Engelstad." Elsa almost whispers.

Along the fence in between the two cars, the Red Death breaks free of her paddock and after its rear legs clear it, she gives a roar of triumph. She is free after three years of being confined to eating tiny mammals she can now feast on something with more... substance. "Shit, I hate being right all the time," Eugene comments as he and Valka stare at the almost titanic beast. The Red Death roars again and slowly proceeds forward.

"Keep absolutely still," Valka whispers to Eugene, "Its vision is based on movement." Eugene nods in agreement, he'd gladly argue with St. North on the whole idea of the park or any individual part, but when it comes to the behavior of dragons, he'll defer to the experts. In the front car Elsa panics and leaning into the back she goes through everything trying to find something that can give her a sense of security. She finds a fairly large flashlight and turns it on. During this time the Red Death had elected to circle around the car Valka and Eugene are in. She may not be able to visually register them but she knows that this bizarre shelled animal may be able to actually do something for her hunger. And so she bashes it with the side of her face to see what would happen. Just then she notices the light as it shines into her right eye.

The Red Death gives a growl of annoyance and then turns her attention to the front car. "Turn the light off. Turn the light off," Valka whispers concern as the Red Death starts towards the front vehicle.

Noticing that the huge dragon is coming their way, "Turn the light off!" Anna pleads. As Elsa struggles to turn the light off Anna shuts the door Pitch left open. Hearing the door shut the Red Death turns her full attention to the car. As she looks over the car and smells it she gives an occasional low growl and one roar. Anna and Elsa go to the left side of the car to give them some distance. The Red Death again bashes the car to see what would happen; these bizarre animals seem to have food inside.

While this is going on, "Okay what's the plan?" Eugene asks Valka as they watch the scene.

"Plan?" Valka asks, she's at loss at what to do.

"How are we going to get the girls out of there?" seeing that Valka is still not following. "If we don't do something, they are going to be eaten and while I am no saint, Good old Pete ain't denying me entrance at the pearly white gates for doing nothing. Look in the back to see if there are any magnesium flares, if there are here's the plan. You go out first and distract 'Reddie' from the girls and then you're going to throw the flare. If it goes into the paddock we get the girls and get to the visitor center as soon as possible. If it doesn't go into the paddock, I will take over the diversion with a second flare. You will get the girls and get them back to the visitor center as safely and quickly as possible."

"But I am not a kid-person," Valka states bluntly, apparently it's the only fault she can find in Eugene's plan. Not that is a terribly good one, but she doesn't have a better one.

"You know the most about how these animals will behave of the five of us here. Pitch has jumped ship and leveling with you, my exes may be right about me being a terrible father. Besides it will be nice practice for when the little one comes." Eugene points out, Valka cannot argue with the first two points, she doesn't know enough about Eugene to agree with the third, but she knows better that to challenge that.

"Wait what?" Valka asks as she goes to look for the flare.

"You're two to three weeks pregnant," Eugene answers. Valka doesn't argue, well not out load, this is not worth giving Eugene the satisfaction of a response.

"Turn it off." Anna pleads as she goes into the back seat and tries her luck at turning the flashlight off.

"I'm sorry," Elsa replies, the two girls are panicking.

"You're the one who turned it on." Anna said getting angry. Outside of the car the Red Death follows the beam of light to see the clear roof. Maybe this is my way in; she thinks and brings her massive maw down on the roof. It gives way but Anna and Elsa are able to use it as a barrier supporting it with their feet and hands. After almost twenty seconds of the girls screaming, the Red Death changes tactics. She moves so that her head is alongside the vehicle and tries to turn it onto its roof. After two tries the vehicle is turned over is right next to concrete bottom of the paddock. The Red Death bites into the vehicle's engine block to see if any food is there, but the sudden rush of engine fluid bitterly stings her tongue and she discards it. She tries her luck with the tire, nothing. As she pulls away with each bite she drags the car away from the wall until it's a little over half a car length away from the wall. These odd creatures are more work than they are worth. She roars in frustration and tries to crack the animal open by pushing down on it.

Anna and Elsa are past the point of screaming as they notice that they are one sinking and two about to be crushed. After handing Eugene the second flare, Valka gets out her car and ignites her flare. "Hey!" she calls to the Red Death. The Red Death turns her attention to her and at first roars in annoyance but then the six eyes are drawn to the flare as if she's hypnotized. Valka waves the flare back and forth a couple of times and watches as the Red Death follows it. She then throws it into the paddock. But while the Red Death follows it she stops at the wall to the paddock, she remembers that there is almost no food there.

Back in the rear car, Eugene takes a deep breath. He has resolved himself to his very likely death. He ignites the flare he asked Valka to give and steps out of the car just as the Red Death had lost focus on Valka and the girls. "Hey! Hey! Hey!" Eugene shouts and brandishing the flare catches the Red Death's attention. "Get the girls out of here!" Eugene shouts to Valka keeping his focus on the Red Death. The Red Death starts to turn towards him. He turns around and still holding the flare so that the Red Death can follow. He heads in the direction of the rest stop with his real goal to get farther than that.

These two-legged creatures are starting to become a real nuisance, as the Red Death sees it. All she wants is to have something fill her stomach, she's famished. She follows Eugene and quickly surpasses him as she collides into the rest stop just about to bite into him. She loses Eugene in the debris, but notices another of these bothersome two-legs sitting down on something, but this one seems much slower in response. She gives a low growl

"No!" Pitch screams as the Red Death bites down on him, his limbs outside of her mouth as she shakes him back and forth.

Meanwhile after Eugene got the Red Death's attention Valka gets right next to the vehicle and reaches in to help the girls out. Elsa is the first Valka is able to help.

"I am stuck the seat got my feet." Anna states in a near panic.

As Elsa crawls out with Valka's help, "I'll get you next, Anna." Valka says to Anna. Valka knows that children need assurances, but also knows things are not safe. So she says nothing to Elsa as she get's her out. Valka leans back in to see how she can engineer a solution to get Anna out, Elsa screams. "Don't move. She can't see us if we don't move." Valka says as she covers Elsa's mouth. A screaming girl is one of the last things Valka needs right now as the Red Death nears the car.

The Red Death searches, but finds nothing. She tries spinning the vehicle around. Valka and Elsa are able to get the other side. Valka noticing that the Red Death is still unsuccessful is able to discretely get Elsa over the concrete bottom of the paddock. The Red Death attention is focused on the vehicle trying to turn it over to get at Anna. Valka realizes this and also goes over the concrete bottom. The Red Death successfully turns the vehicle over, but she is too successful as it lands again on its roof on the other side of the paddock wall.

Valka quickly scan and notes that they are on a landing and that it goes about 40' in. "Elsa, run until the edge and jump. I will be right behind you. Go Now!" Valka orders and Elsa bolts surprising fast. Valka stays closer to the vehicle hoping for a chance to get Anna out, but without any luck as the Red Death tries again and again to get Anna. Only to have the Jeep stop near the ledge still on its roof. Valka jumps into the trees, knowing that she can't help Anna now, but can when the Red Death stops.

Having failed so many times the Red Death pushes the vehicle off the ledge and watches as it lands in a tree. She roars in frustration and moves on, hopefully to green pastures.

Back at Alvin's work station, "Keycheck space minus 0. Keychecks off, safety space minus 0. Clearly this bugger turned off the safety systems, he doesn't want anybody to see what's he's trying to do." E. Aster reports as he goes through the commands that Alvin had inputted with the other's looking on. "Now look at this next entry, because it's the kicker. 'Smokebreath object'. Now what it is, it did it all. With the keychecks off, the computer couldn't follow the key strokes. So the only way to find these Easter eggs is to check the code lines one by bloody one." E. Aster finishes his briefing on his findings.

"I know I am going to regret this, but how many lines of code are there?" CJ asks.

"Two million give or take a hundred thousand or two." E. Aster says matter-of-factually. Yep CJ regretted asking. She walks away knowing that right now she is more of hindrance than anything.

About to collapse, "Drago, I wonder if perhaps..." St. North starts.

"I'll get a gas Jeep and bring back everyone." Drago says and starts to head out.

Knowing she'd be more useful helping Drago, "I am going with him." CJ informs and the two leave the command center.

"Nick," E. Aster says trying to break the near trance of fear St. North has before turning slowly to look at him. "I don't know if I can get Draconic Park back on-line without Alvin Trekken," E. Aster admits, "But I will try."

Somewhere in the park, Alvin continues driving in the storm. He's lost and noticing the time, "I should've been there by now," he muses. He looks to see a sign, but is too late to notice a fence and ends up driving through it and into a ravine. After trying to back up and pull forward he realizes he's stuck, "Damn it!" he curses. "Where's the road?" He asks and then sees a sign pointing to the East Dock at the bottom of the incline and a road. He goes to the front of the Jeep and starts pulling the winching cable, "Winch this sucker off the think, then I tie it to that thing there, and then I pull this thing here and pull it back up again." Alvin says to himself as he tries to remember how to winch a vehicle out of situations like this.

As Alvin starts to head down, he slips and the little water fall, formed due to the rain, and it carries him down to the bottom. He struggles to get back up and once on his feet starts towards the tree line on the other side of the road. There he finds a suitable tree to wrap and hook the cable around as he starts he hears something. He looks just missing an inquisitive Flightmare pass by him. Alvin goes back to what he was doing, while saying to himself "You've got time. You can do it. Do it. Come on, Alvin."

Giving a chirping-like sound, a Flightmare shows its head from the foliage and vanishes. "Hello" Alvin says. He goes over to the other side and sees the Flightmare. "Yeah that's nice, I've got to go." He says both to the Flightmare and himself. He starts to head back to the Jeep, using the cable as a guide line. The Flightmare follows and chirps again. Alvin turns, "Nice boy. Nice dragon. I thought you were one of your big brothers. But you're not so bad." He says to the dragon. The Flightmare moves its head back and forth looking Alvin over. "What do you want? You want some food? Look at me: I just fell down a hill. I'm soaking wet. I don't have any food. I have nothing on me." Alvin tells the dragon. It remains unmoved. "Now go on, go on. Do you play fetch? Look stick. Look at the stick. Stick stupid. Fetch the stick boy." Alvin says as he picks up a stick tries to get the Flightmare to follow it and throws it. "You like the stick? Go on and get it." Alvin commands, but the Flightmare doesn't obey. "No wonder you're extinct. I'm going to run you over when I come back down, stupid dragon." Alvin says as he turns to start back to where his Jeep is stuck. The Flightmare is not far behind.

Alvin turns before he gets to the level where the door is and sees the Flightmare looking right at him. It begins to hiss and spits mostly mucus and it lands on Alvin's shirt. Alvin is able to get back on his feet and to the door but when he turns, he is hit again this time it's more of the mist-like venom and it gets into his eyes and he screams in pain he turning back to get into the car and hits his head on the door. After about fifteen seconds he is able to get back on his feet and gets in only to hear the hissing of the Flightmare. To the Flightmare, Alvin is a surprisingly easy meal as it bites down on his skull cracking it open.

At the bottom of the landing in the Red Death paddock, Valka takes some of the water rushing out of the storm drain to clean her face and arms. She then directs Elsa to clean herself as best she can. Valka then turns her attention to the car, which landed in another tree, "Anna!" she calls out. She hears the faint sound of someone vomiting, Anna's still alive, a lot worse for the wares but alive. Turning back to Elsa and seeing her start to panic, "Now, Elsa, listen. I am going to go up that tree to get Anna. I will be right back here with your sister as soon as I can. So stay right here and wait for us. I am not going to leave you like Pitch. But right now, I need you stay right here and hold yourself together as best as you can." Valka says to Elsa.

"He..." Elsa starts, very much freaking out about what happened.

"I am not Pitch. I am not going to abandon you, okay?" Valka cut Elsa short. Almost reluctantly Elsa nods, she's still scared but she's starting to be functional. Knowing that it doesn't need to be said, Valka orders "Stay here." One of the last things she needs is a hysterical 12 year-old girl having a panic attack while she's trying to get said girl's 8 year-old sister out of a car, that's stuck in a tree who is very likely having her own panic attack.

Cautiously Valka approaches the tree; she knows that most people whom are killed or injured are actually would-be-rescuers. As she starts climbing the tree after finding a safe spot and found a climbable path, "Anna...Anna, I am coming up." Valka calls to her. As she ascends, "I hate climbing, I hate trees and I don't see why Stoick loves climbing them." Valka mutters to herself. Once she reaches the vehicle, she cautiously opens one of the doors. "Hey, Anna, I am going to help you out of the tree. Just give me your hand." Valka says as she reaches over.

"I threw up," Anna said like it was bad thing.

"Truth be told, I would have done more than that. But I won't tell anyone. It will between you and me." Valka is the more surprised of the two of how mother-like her tone is becoming.

"And Olaf," Anna says as she weakly points to her backpack, which is in the back seat.

"Well we can't forget him." Valka says as she maneuvers and grabs the backpack with the unique snowman doll* in it. As she puts the backpack on, "Got him, but I still short one." Valka says as she again reaches for Anna. Reluctantly at first, Anna takes Valka's hand and works her way out of the Jeep. After getting Anna out of the Jeep. "Okay that wasn't... yeah it was." Valka corrected seeing Anna's face pale with fear and having vomited. "Okay now we are going to climb down this tree, much like a tree house. Did your dad ever build you one?" Valka asks trying to see how much Anna could do on her own.

Anna shakes her head, "Well neither did mine. Alright, the trick is not to look down until you're on the ground." Valka replies trying to assure Anna that she can do this.

"This is impossible." Anna states clearly starting to panic.

"I will be with you every step of the way, helping with your footing." Valka states trying to get Anna to focus, but Anna continues to state how impossible it is. Then they both hear a branch snap, "And of course a branch breaks; unpredictability my foot, Eugene." Valka says with slight chuckle, the kind which one gives when things are bad and it only takes one thing to make it worse and that one thing happens. "Let's go," Valka says and the two begin to descend down the tree as fast as they can, but the mass of the Jeep cause it to keep up. After almost a minute they are close enough to the ground to safely jump down, "Anna Jump!" Valka orders and the two reach the ground safely. The Jeep's descent is finally stopped by the roots of the tree. "Go Anna," Valka orders, but before they could get far the Jeep falls forward with its roof facing the ground.

After the Jeep landed around them and noting that neither was crushed thanks to Valka's quick thinking, "We're back in the car." Anna says pointing out the irony of the situation.

Looking at the glass as half full, "At least you're out of the tree," Valka points out and the two actually laugh.

Back on the tour route a Jeep, similar to the ones that brought Valka, CJ and Eugene to the visitor center arrives and parks in front of the vehicle that Eugene and Valka were in. "Where's the other car?" CJ asks as she gets out first and takes a large flashlight. Drago too steps out and takes another flashlight. The two begin looking around and calling, "VALKA!" CJ shouts, while in a lower volume Drago calls out, "Dr. Engelstad." CJ is the first to notice the collapsed rest stop and looks there, Drago not far behind.

After picking up a branch with blood on it, "I think this was Black." Drago muses.

CJ almost vomits as she turns away from what she saw, "I think that was, too." Just then they hear the roar of the Red Death in the distance. "I think it's ahead of us," CJ guesses wishfully.

Knowing that because they heard the roar from one place, it doesn't necessarily mean the animal is still there, "It could be anywhere. With the fences down, it can wander in and out of any paddock it likes." Drago informs and then they hear a groan of a man in pain. The two turn towards the source and see Eugene almost past out.

CJ does a quick examination and sees that Eugene had a bad gash in his left leg and had put a tourniquet on using his own belt. "He put a tourniquet on himself," CJ informs Drago. "Eugene... Eugene." CJ says to Eugene trying to see if he is responsive.

"Remind me to thank Nick for a lovely weekend," Eugene says sarcastically. Neither CJ nor Drago are amused by this, but glad they're Eugene is responsive. Another roar of the Red Death is heard.

CJ and Drago look to where they think they hear the sound, "Can we chance moving him?" CJ asks Drago.

"I thought my informed consent was implied with that last roar. Please by all means chance it." Eugene says as he uses his arms to support his attempt to lean up. As Drago gets Eugene into the back of the Jeep, he rests the wounded leg top of the spare tire. CJ jumps over the concrete bottom of the fence and looks inside the paddock, following the path of the overturning vehicle until the ledge of the platform of the paddock 40 feet in. Looking over the edge she sees the other car and runs back as Drago says, "CJ, come on."

"The other car is in the paddock, not far from the ledge," CJ informs. Drago grabs a rope he had in the Jeep, about 200 ft. long and secures one end to the Jeep before taking the rest of it to CJ in the paddock. After a short climb down the wall CJ rushes to the car. "Dr. Engelstad!" Drago calls out.

As CJ gets to the side of the vehicle, "Valka!" she calls out, but after looking inside, "They're not here." Looking to her left she see two sets of human foot prints in the mud that lead away from the car that joins with a third. "I found their tracks maybe we should..."

"Eugene's lost a great deal of blood, his tourniquet won't last for much longer and we don't know where the Red Death is. The girls are alive and with Valka, aside from actually being in the command center, they are safest with Valka." Drago points out and the two head back to start the climb back up.

Back at the Jeep, Eugene reclines and tries to get some rest with his back against the driver's seat back; it will help with the healing. Something stirs him, a subtle vibration. He looks over to his right were a footprint of the Red Death was filled with water. He sees the water ripple twice with two fairly noticeable vibrations. "Anyone hear that?" Eugene asks loudly, he's not sure how far CJ and Drago went. "That's a...um...an impact tremor, that's what it, is." Terror creeps back into Eugene's system with horror not far behind. "I am fairly alarmed here." Just then he sees CJ and Drago getting out of the paddock, "We got to get out of here, we've got to get out of here, now, now. Let's go" Eugene says as he waves his hands to encourage the two to run to the car. Drago arrives first and pulls the quick release for the rope and throws it into the car. CJ jumps into the front passenger seat as Drago gets into the driver seat and starts the Jeep.

From out of the foliage the Red Death emerges and loudly roars. Drago starts in first gear and brings the car up to speed to shift into 2nd gear. As the Red Death begins to close the distance, "Must go faster." Eugene says frantically. He remembers that St. North said that the Red Death can go 35 miles an hour, they need to get into at least 4th gear [4] AFSAFP [5].

"SHIFT! SHIFT! SHIFT!" CJ screams in horror as the Red Death gets closer.

"5th gear," Eugene chimes in not as load. Drago is well aware of the danger, but he keeps his head as he finally gets enough RPM to shift into 3rd gear. Now the Red Death only a few feet behind them she tries to bash the car off the road. The Jeep is able to stay on the road, while both CJ and Eugene scream; Drago is able to get the Jeep to go fast enough to shift it into 4th gear. Just in time, the Red Death cannot keep up the chase and gives a roar of frustration as Drago, CJ and Eugene get away. Eugene and CJ clam down, but they are not out of the woods yet, it's still a jungle out there. As the Jeep continues away to the visitor center, "Do you think they'll have that on the tour?" Eugene asks sarcastically.

Having walked a fare distance from where they encountered the Red Death, Valka and the girls can still hear her roars of frustration. "Are you hearing this?" Elsa asks afraid of what made the roar. After hearing another roar that sounds farther away, Valka turn her attention to fairly large tree. It's not ideal, but it will make a good shelter for the night.

Taking Anna's hand, "Alright Anna, we are going to climb up this tree." Sensing Anna's panic, "It's okay, Elsa and I will be with you every foot. Let's try here." Valka says as he guides the girls to a spot that starts out more gradual that then rest of the tree.

Still shaken up about what happened not long ago, "I hate trees," Anna states bluntly. Valka expected Elsa to tease Anna as she had seen siblings do, but Elsa instead helps her sister out. Elsa bends her knees down so that Anna can get onto her back and nodded her head up and to the right indicating that Anna should get on. Anna does that and Elsa starts her ascent. Valka is not far behind to help Elsa with her footing. After about a couple of minute of climbing, they reach a spot some where they can rest for the night. After Valka helped Anna off Elsa's back, Anna looks around them and sees something in the steam from the rain. "Look Grapple Grounders!" Anna says excited.

Valka and Elsa look and they make out at least three Grapple Grounders in the low level clouds near the forest canopy. They are giving off calls as if, "They're singing." Valka states as she notices a pattern in the calls, not unlike humpback and other baleen whales. Valka walks around the girls to a higher branch and takes a seat there as she cups her hands together and attempts to emulate the sound the Grapple Grounders are making. It's a surprising success as two more Grapple Grounders closer that the three, raise their heads from.

"Don't worry, these are herbivores like you Elsa, granted, like other members of the Terra genus or Boulder Class, they do swallow the rocks they gnaw on." Valka says knowing what the girls had just experienced with the Red Death. She steps back to where the girls are to take a seat she can be comfortable in. "As for the Red Death, well she was hungry and thought you were food. You see they are only animals trying to survive. They just do what they do. It's nothing personally." Valka informs and getting into the spot the girls soon join her, Anna on her right Elsa on her left.

As Valka first looks over the fossilized Night Fury tooth, Anna and Elsa lean into her after taking it out of her pants pocket, "What are you and CJ going to do now that you don't have to dig up dragon bones?" Elsa asks.

"I don't know, perhaps we'll have to evolve too." Valka answers as she and the girls try to get comfortable in the spot in the tree.

"Valka?" Elsa asks, she needs to sleep, but she's too frightened about something.

"Yeah?" Valka answers in a question as she feels Anna fall asleep on her right side.

Unsure of how this will be viewed because she's the older sister, "What if the dragons come back while we're all asleep?" Elsa asks.

Maybe she handle kids after all, Valka starts to think. "I'll stay awake all night." Valka answers and she feels Elsa yield to sleep on her left side. As she puts the tooth into one of her shirt pockets Valka hears sometime like a lizard chirping coming from under her fedora and softly taking her right hand she takes off the fedora and peers inside it. Looking right back at her like it thought she is its mother is the hatchling that she held earlier that day*.

"Have you been there the whole time?" Valka asks it. The hatchling nods, "I guess I am stuck with you too?" It's not really a question, but the hatchling nods all the same. "Alright little one how about a name?" Valka pauses and then suggests, "Toothless?" The hatchling acts like it's thinking about the name, and finally it nods with what looks like a closed mouth smile with its eyes shut. "Alright, Toothless it is." The tiny night fury then crawls out of Valka's hat along her right arm and around her shoulder. Once Toothless' head was on Valka's left shoulder next to the left side of her neck, he lies down and hums as he too falls asleep. Yes, she can handle kids, Valka concludes.

Author's Notes

*There it is, the origins of Toothless, this little fellow is the name shake of the Beta of the Night Fury wing in Draconic World and may serve a critical role later on in Draconic Park. And yes the snowman doll Anna has is Olaf and may be re-imaged as the series progresses.

[1] The Terror of Demons is one of the titles for St. Joseph, the husband of Mary and the father figure to Jesus.

[2] E. Aster is trying really hard not to curse or use God's name in vain, so he's making it a prayer of sorts

[3] Horror is the type of fear you feel that causes your hair to stand on end, the only difference between it and terror is that in the case of horror you actually see what is making you feel that fear, ex. In Star Wars Episode VI The Return of The Jedi, when the Rancor's gate is first opened the fear the audience should feel is tear, when Luke is in the pit and the Rancor actually appears, that fear is horror, it's the same reaction

[4] Most cars at this time have a manual transmissions, which means you have to compress the clutch and shift the gears as you gain speed. General rule of thumb, you start in first and when you reach 20 miles an hour you shift into 2nd gear, when you reach 30 into 3rd, 40 to 4th and etc. This varies car to care, but generally speaking to outrun something that tops at 35 miles an hour you want to go 40.

[5] This is a version of the term 'ASAP' which means 'as soon as possible', I hope you can infer what I am implying with the 'F's


	5. Life found a way

_thearizona: did not know you were part of the R &D... You'll have to read what role Toothless will play. I thought incorporating those bits would not only humanize the dragons but help show they are not the villain, just creatures trying to survive. My car is a manual too, they can be so temperamental. As to the fate of Toothless, well you'll have to read the whole series... My personal favorite line would have to be 'Don't you mean extinct'... but the execution of 'Must go faster' is just perfectly_

 _Sousuke Tenki: Yep we go back and forth with each these chapters, looking at what makes sence not only in the movie but true to character or how to explain why some characters are different from how they are in their respective universe_

 _HiccupHaddockIII: Yes Anna got the worse of it, but she'll survive. Yes Toothless is in. Thank you for your praise and I hope you enjoy this next chapter._

 **Ch. 5 Life found a way**

Inside the visitor center in the food court, St. North sits dejected as he weighs eating some of the food spread out. CJ joins him and breaks him from his trance, "Fitzherbert will be fine, I gave him a shot of morphine. E. Aster's going through the codes and Drago went out for another search." CJ says. Seeing the sorrow on St. North's face, "They'll be fine," CJ tries to comfort.

"You're right, who's better to get the girls through Draconic Park than a dragon expert?" St. North asks rhetorically accepting the comfort CJ is offering. "You know the first attraction I built when I left the USSR as a widen-eyed twenty-year old was a Santa's workshop themed flea circus. I have always been lost in wonder at the story of St. Nicholas, be it the actual Saint, Sinister Claus, Odin, Kris Kringle, so on and so forth and the story of Christmas itself, even all the folk traditions around the world, granted Krampus **[1]** is my least favorite. The flea circus was really quite wonderful, not to boast. I had trapeze, a merry-go-round... sorry a... um...a carousel or two and a couple of seesaws at first. But as I got better and better it looked just like the workshop. They were all motorized, of course. People, especially children said they saw the fleas. 'I can see the fleas, Mommy, can't you see the fleas?'. Clown fleas, high-wire fleas and fleas on parade," St. North tells as he looks back on his life. All he ever wanted to do was to remind people of the wonder in the world that it's still there. CJ watches him in silence; she sees a man two steps from being broken trying to keep from falling into 8 million pieces. "With this place, I wanted to show something that wasn't an illusion, a depiction, a trick. Something that's real, authentic, true. Something they could see, touch and wonder." St. North says as he looks back as to why he tried to make this park, "An aim not devoid of merit." He finishes hoping that he wouldn't be judged.

While trying to remain understanding, "But you can't think through this one, Nick. You have to feel it." CJ points out that it's a noble intend, things haven't gone well.

Nodding in agreement, "You're right, you're absolutely right. Hiring Trekken was a mistake, that's obvious. I've allowed myself to become over-dependent on automation. I see that now. Next time everything's correctable." St. North starts. CJ remains silent hoping that St. North can come to the epiphany of the folly of this whole project by himself. "Creation is an act of sheer will." St. North continues. CJ knows he's not wrong, but somethings are best left not created. "Next time it'll be flawless," St. North finishes resolved to try again.

Apparently CJ was going to have to at least slow walk St. North to the epiphany, "It's still a flea circus. It's all an illusion," CJ points out.

"When we have control..." St. North starts.

Apparently she has to spoon feed St. North the epiphany, "Don't you get it, you've never had control! That's the illusion!" CJ starts, "Even I was overwhelmed by the power of this place, but I made a mistake too. I didn't have enough respect for that power and it's out now." CJ starts outs irate, but she calms down a little, knowing that St. North was more like a child that didn't understand why what he did was wrong when he did it. "The only thing that matters now are the people we love; Anna, Elsa and Valka. Nick, they're out there, where they are likely to die," CJ finishes letting go of her anger. There are other things her energy is better spent on and St. North appears to be accepting these truths. "So is the food any good?" CJ asks changing subjects as she goes over to the buffet.

"I hope so, spared no expense." St. North replies as let's CJ's comment sink in.

The following morning at the port on the mainland, the two men Alvin spoke with as the storm closed in walk to meet Dr. Weselton along the docks, "Alvin was a no-show. Sorry but it looks like you'll have to sell to InGen after all." The shorter of the two informed.

Dr. Weselton dips his head in defeat, "We were so close, I had everything lined up to bred the Monstrous Nightmare, Terrible Terror, Gronckle, Whispering Death, Deadly Nadder, Changewing, Smothering Smokebreath, Scauldron, Snaptrapper, Thunderdrum, Flightmare, Timberjack, Thunderpede, Sweet Death, Stormcutter, Skrill, Typhoomerang, Raincutter, Rumblehorn, Grapple Grounder, Submaripper, Sword Stealer, Hackatoo, Hideous Zippleback, Shockjaw, Hotburple, Groncicle, Scuttleclaw, Thunderclaw, Windstriker, Fireworm, Hobblegrunt and Tide Glider as beasts-of-war **[2]**. As for the other 25 species, I'd figure something out. Where there any other way off the island?" Dr. Weselton asks as he sees his plans fall about.

"Not unless he swam," the taller of the two informed.

"Get my lawyer on the phone; I hope St. North's corporate staff is in a haggling mode." Dr. Weselton says as the three leave the dock.

Back on Isla Dreki, the sun starts to shine in the trees; Valka had kept her vigil all night and notice the girls starting to stir. Upon waking up and noticing Toothless on Valka's shoulder, Elsa shouts "Ah, get away!"She jumps back in panic noticing the small dragon near her.

"Whoa, is that a Night Fury!" Anna exclaims as looks at the hatchling. "It's so cute... um where are its teeth?" Anna asks as the tiny dragon leaps into her hands and opens its mouth.

Use this a teaching moment, "The teeth of a Night Fury are actually connected to two retractable bones, one in the upper jaw and one in the mandible. Don't worry Elsa, at this stage they eat insects, small frogs, and such," Elsa informs. Reluctantly Elsa approaches and holds her hand out to Toothless timidly like he was strange dog... or an evil koala **[** **3** **]**.

After Toothless snarls at Elsa's hand for a couple of seconds, "No. Scaring people is bad." Anna reprimanded the dragon. She and the hatchling stare each other down, but reluctantly Toothless accepts and sniffs Elsa's hand. "Now that wasn't so bad. Um... what's her name?" Anna asks Valka.

"She accepted being called 'Toothless'," Valka informs. Toothless and the girls seem to be accepting each other. Just then a Grapple Grounder ruins the moment by starting to eat from the tree. Elsa freaks out again and backs away from the large dragons. While Toothless jumped onto Valka's chest and crawls to hind under her hat. Placing her hand on Elsa's shoulder, "It's okay. It's a Grapple Grounder," Valka says.

"Yeah, Elsa a veggie-drake," Anna quickly says to help calm her sister, she seemed to have recover a lot from what happened with the Red Death. "Come on girl, come on," she says to the larger dragon. Elsa slowly calms as Valka takes a branch and leans and uses it to coax the dragon closer.

The dragon takes the bait and bites on the branch. "I'm not letting go," Valka says as she and the Grapple Grounder engage in a game of tug-of-war. She is able to get the dragon to lean in.

As she looks over the face of the dragon, "I think she may have a cold," Anna says reaching to place her hand on the dragon's nose and the inflammation there.

"Maybe, we really don't know enough about their immune systems or the pathogens." Valka muses as she looks over the dragon.

Nervous at first, "Ca...Can I touch it?" Elsa asks as she approaches the dragon.

Trying to be reassuring, "Sure. Try to picture her like a big cow." Valka suggests.

The dragon turns so it's face to face Elsa, "Hey girl. Come on, girl. Come on... up here, girl." Elsa says to the dragon. And as things were looking good the dragon sneezes, spraying Elsa with a light spray of mucus.

"God bless you!" Anna says to the dragon as it turns away. Elsa shakes because of what happened.

Sometime later as the three humans and baby Night Fury are on the ground walking in the direction Valka knows the visitor center is with Toothless catching a ride on Valka's shoulders. "Yuck," Elsa says still not over being sprayed like she was.

"Great. Now she'll never try anything new again. She'll just sit in her room, never come out and play on her computer, like a nerd." Anna says they walk.

As Elsa climbs over a large root, "I am a hacker!" she calls back correcting Anna. Anna climbs over the same root with Valka not far behind.

"That's what I said. You're a nerd," Anna counters not seeing a difference.

"I am not a computer nerd! I prefer to be called a hacker." Elsa says a little irate at being called a nerd.

As Valka lands from going over the root, she notices something that shouldn't be there, "Look at this." Valka says in awe at what she found. The two girls turn around and they see that Valka is among eggshells "You know what this is?" she asks the girls as she picks up the largest most intact piece. "It's a dragon egg. The dragons are breeding," Valka says in just awe at what she's holding.

As Anna and Elsa look it over, "But Grandpa Nick said that all the dragons were girls." Anna points out.

After she puts the eggshell down, "Amphibian DNA." Valka muses.

"What's that?" Elsa asks, neither she nor Anna are actually following what Valka is talking about

"Well, while on the tour your grandfather gave CJ, Eugene, Pitch and I, the film we saw said that the geneticists used frog DNA to fill in the gaps in the gene-sequence. They muted the dragon genetic codes by blending them with that of a frog. It seems that most of the sex chromosome DNA of the dragons was likely lost over time, much like the genes for their wings and hydrogen gas sacks for most. So they used frog sex chromosome DNA as a replacement. Now there are some species of frogs native to West Africa that can change sexes in a single sex environment until there is the healthy female-male ratio. They actually have both sets of organs, but only one is active and for those with the genes to actually change sex will change due to the pheromones," Valka informs looking over what she knew. She chuckles at this finding, "Fitzherbert was right." Valka says and then points to the tiny foot prints that lead away from the nest. "Life found a way," and she laughs.

Inside the command center, Eugene watches from a chair, he's mostly on his back mainly because he's still recovering from the gash on his leg. "No, No, No. That's bonkers. You're out of your mind. He is completely out of his mind," E. Aster says, apparently he disagrees with someone's plan.

CJ's voice is heard, "Wait, what exactly are we talking about?" she asks.

Walking around Alvin's work station, "We're talking about a calculated risk, which really is the only option left to us," St. North says. Pointing to the monitors, "We'll never find the commands Trekken used at this point. He's covered his tracks far too well. And as Drago has informed E. Aster and I, he neither had a plan to come back," St. North says as he points to the four shaving cream cans revealed to be the apparatus used to carry 60 embryos. "Nor can he. So, shutting down the entire system..." St. North is interpreted.

"Get someone else to do, because I will not!" E. Aster cuts in from Alvin's workstation.

Standing over E. Aster's, "Shutting down the system is the only way to wipe out everything Trekken did." St. North starts. "Now as I understand it, all the systems will then come back on their original start-up mode," St. North says as he walks over to CJ. "Correct?" He asks E. Aster, looking over his shoulder.

Holding his heads in his hand in frustration, "Theoretically, but we've never shut down the entire system before. It may not come back on at all." E. Aster points out.

"Would we get the phones back?" CJ asks.

E. Aster shakes his head, "Again in theory, yes." he answers.

Sitting on a different chair, "What about the lysine contingency?" Drago asks. "We could put that into effect," Drago points out. St. North is clearly not happy with the idea.

Not sure what Drago is suggesting, "What's that?" CJ and Eugene ask simultaneously.

"It is absolutely out of the question!" St. North says answers. CJ and Eugene's question remains unanswered.

"The lysine contingency was setup to prevent the spread of the animals if they get off the island. Now while most dragons cannot swim, it's vital to not take the chance. Dr. Sousuke inserted a gene that creates a faulty enzyme in protein metabolism. The short hand is that the animals cannot manufacture the amino-acid lysine. Unless they are completely supplied with it by us, they will slip into a comma and die." E. Aster answers. "It should take effect in less than a week." he finishes.

"We don't have the time, people are dying." St. North points out, facing E. Aster.

"Half-true. We only know that two people are dead. Given when the systems started to fail and where everything in the park is the last ship to the mainland left with no causalities, especially if the captain executed prudence and left early due to the storm. That being said we still have three people in great damage out in the park and getting the system back up is the best thing we can do for them with everything we know." Drago points out, trying to be the middle man.

"Will you please shut down the system?" St. North asks as he and E. Aster stare each other down. E. Aster reluctantly gets up and taking out his keys and opens the box where the switches to shut the system down are.

E. Aster opens it and starting with the switch marked C-3, then going to the main switch he flips each switch to 'Off'. As each switch in flipped, more and more of the room goes dark. Drago takes out a large flashlight and prepares to turn in on. Once E. Aster reaches the last switch he pauses and says, "Hold on tight," and flips it and all the lights go off. Drago and CJ each turn on a flashlight. After waiting a couple of seconds, "Here goes everything," E. Aster says and turns the main switch back to 'On'. Nothing seems to happen, but one of the computers at Alvin's station says on the bottom 'System Ready'. E. Aster looks goes back then and sees the message. "Well look at that. It's on. It worked," he informed.

Calling attention to the elephant in the room, "What do you mean it worked?" Eugene asked, "Everything's still off."

Noting Eugene's point, "Most likely the shutdown and start-up tripped the circuit breakers. All we have to do is turn them back on, reboot a few systems: Telephones, security doors and half a dozen others, but the plan worked." E. Aster replies. "The system's ready."

"Where are the circuit breakers?" Drago asks concerned, hoping that they are in the building.

Taking a second, "They're in the maintenance shed on the other side of the compound, give me five minutes and I should have everything up and running." E. Aster says.

"Well just to be safe, the rest of us should go to the emergency bunker until Bunnymund returns and has whole system running again." St. North says and every one heads out, CJ being Eugene's human crutch.

Back in the park, Valka and the girls are walking up a rolling hill; they are comparatively close to the visitor center. "I'm tired, I'm dirty and I'm hot." Anna complains.

"From reading the map, it looks likes the visitor center is about a mile over that rise there. Just keep..." Valka stops and coming from the direction they are heading are bipedal dragons moving in a group, Scuttleclaws. "What is that?" Valka asks, the dragons are still a distance away. Knowing which sister is more into dragons, "Anna, can you tell me what they are?" she asks.

"Um...they're Scut...Scut...Scuttleclaws." Anna answers.

"Are those meat-eating? Meat-drakes?" Elsa asks alarmed.

"Yes but from what we found, they are not inquisitive, they only eat what they are thought is safe." Valka informs. Lost in wonder at the creatures, "Look at wheeling, it's a uniform direction change. Not unlike a flock of birds trying to evade a predator. Though given their numbers and that they're dragons this is what you call a flight." Valka muses lost in the moment.

Taking a second to follow the path the Scuttleclaws are traveling, "They're um... they're flying **[5]** this way." Anna points out as she and Elsa back up and turn away first Valka a little slower than the two sisters, turns and the three run as the flight of Scuttleclaws comes over the hill they were ascending. The front most gives something like a chirp but much louder at Valka as if it was saying, 'Get out of my way.'

After about a minute of running while trying to not be trampled by the flight, the three humans are able to duck under a log a the Scuttleclaws jump over it. After the flight pass, Valka and the girls crawl under an arc in the log. They turn to see if the flight will changing directions. Just then, the Red Death emerges from the tree line and while most of the Scuttleclaws are able to evade it, one is caught. The Red Death shakes her prey, breaking its back due to the bite and the neck due to the force of the shaking. As the Red Death tears away a slab of meat from the main body as it drops. Finally she has a real meal.

On the other side of the log, "I want to go now." Elsa says. Valka and Anna cannot argue, Anna is about as disgusted as Elsa is and Valka knows now is the safest time to leave, as carnivores will not do more than they have to for a meal, "Okay, keep low and follow me," Valka says. The three then silently slip away.

Toothless stays under Valka's hat and is silent, he knows that at his current size he can easily be the hunted.

Inside the bunker, CJ has been pacing up and down the stairs, "Frigga, something went wrong." She says as descends the stairs again. "Something's happened, something's wrong." she thinks out load.

As Drago paces as well, "It's just a delay. That's all it is. All major theme parks have delays. When Arendelle Animations opened Yinsid Land, in 1956, nothing worked." St. North says trying to calm everyone as he puts a blanket on Eugene.

"Yeah, but Nick, if The Black Pearl breaks down, Captain Sparrow and company don't eat the tourists," Eugene points out the critical flaw in the comparison. He then holds back a scream of pain as St. North treats the wound.

"I can't wait any more. Something went wrong. I'm going to go get the power back on. "CJ says extremely excitable and anxious.

"You can't just stroll down the road you know," Drago points out.

Also calling attention to the time, "Now let's not be too hasty. I mean, Bunnymund's only been gone three minutes and he said it would take him at least five." St. North says after looking at his watch.

Drago ignores this and goes to the armory inside the emergency bunker, "I'm going with you." he says as her unlocks the gun locker.

"Okay CJ says as she provides light with her flashlight as he loads the gun he had selected.

As they are doing that, St. North pulls out the schematics for the maintenance shed and lays it on the table, actually on Eugene's injured leg. "Sorry." he says as he sees Eugene jerks from the pain. CJ and Drago walk over as St. North starts to look over the schematics. "Now this isn't going to be just like switching on the kitchen light. But I think I can follow this and then talk you through it. Radios are to your right." He points out. CJ notes that and grabs two, one for herself one for St. North. As she returns with the radios on, "But it ought to be me, really, going," he says.

CJ is confused at this, "Why?"

"Well, I'm a... and you're a..." St. North tries but he cannot actually say it.

Annoyed at the sexism St. North displayed, "Look." CJ starts.

Cutting her off, "Come on let's go," Drago says as he head out.

"We can discuss sexism in survival situations when I get back. For now you just take me through this step by step. I'm on channel 2." CJ says while calm she's not thrilled that St. North feels that way. St. North sets his radio to Channel 2, not happy with himself either.

Outside the bunker, Drago leads the way, keeping his head on a swivel and his finger near the trigger. As the two walk they come to the Night Fury enclosure. Drago is the first to notice that the cables at the top were bitten through. He kneels down and notices seven tracks of Night Fury foot prints, one breaking off from the others and goes one way, but all are lost in the undergrowth. "The shutdown must have turned off all the fences." he muses. CJ panics slightly as she looks around hoping to see the Night Furies before they see her and him. "Damn it, I told them to have the Night Furies on a completely separate system. Even Trekken knew better than to mess with the Night Fury pen," Drago curses. After a couple of seconds, "Come on this way," he says and CJ reluctantly follows, terror having gripped her.

Soon they see the shed, "I can see the shed from here. We can make if we run." CJ says hopefully.

Staring into the vegetation, "No, we can't. We're being hunted. In the bushes straight ahead. Don't worry it's alright." Drago says as he mentally prepares himself to hunt Night Furies.

"Like Hel it is." CJ points out unconvinced.

"Run. Towards the shed. I've got her." CJ knows which her Drago is referring to, the 12 footer. "Go now." Drago orders and CJ turns and bolts to the shed.

After about 30 seconds she's inside the shed. "Mr. Bunnymund?" She calls out twice as she puts in ear pieces for the radio. As she turns on a flashlight, "Nick, I'm in."

"Great, now ahead of you is a metal staircase. Go down in." St. North says over the radio.

Back in the bunker, "Okay, going down," CJ's voice is heard over the radio in response.

"Now after 20 or 30 feet you'll come to a T-junction. Take a left." St. North relays the directions.

Knowing that St. North is having CJ go the wrong way, "Have her follow the main cab..." Eugene starts because St. North doesn't have the schematics orientated the right way for CJ, who is in the shed.

"I understand how to read a schematic!" St. North cuts Eugene off.

Author's Note:

Update on cast: Scuttleclaws fill in the roll of the Galliminus

[1] Krampus is an Alpine folk-demon that is affiliated with Christmas, he's sort of a punisher of naughty children. As for everything else just look up the origins of Santa Claus

[2] There was no real good way to explain why Dr. Dodgson was not the villain in Lost World: Jurassic Park, this whole section is meant to explain in part why Weselton is not the villain in the sequel, as to the list, that is based off of the list of Battle Dragons in Rise of Berk. It's subject to change if Ludia adds more species of dragons or make more to be Battle Dragons

[3] One of the directors of HTTYD was the director of Lilo & Stitch and Stitch believe it or not, served as a template of sorts to the design of Toothless in the movie... and let's level with each other, Nani called it when she said he was like an evil koala

[4] The verb form of flight is 'fly', Anna is using a pun here... the Scuttleclaws cannot in fact fly their wing membrane genes were lost.


	6. When Dragons Rule The Park

_Thearizona: Yep I am writing the first trilogy, with Sousuke helping me keep things true to character and faithful to the films. Sousuke will focus on the newest film and possible sequels. And yes Toothless is cute, but he's also going to be some comic relief to the upcoming tension. I shall keep up the work, I got two more of this series to do and I am involved in other project._

Ch. 6- When Dragons Rule the Park

Valka, Anna, Elsa and Toothless reach the perimeter fence, the last barrier to the visitor center. Valka climbs the concrete bottom first with a stick. Toothless stays with the girls resting on Anna's backpack, being worn by Anna again. He's having a staring contest with the doll Olaf and is surprisingly winning. Valka tosses the stick to the fencing and it bounces back. Shrugging her shoulders, "I guess this means the power's off." She muses to the girls and Toothless, the later raises and lowers one of the appendages that look like ears to indicate he got the message. This white thingy has to blink soon. Valka turns back to the fence and cautiously grabs it. She then starts shaking as if she's being electrocuted and screams as such. The girls scream in fright and Toothless turn and looks on in horror. After a few seconds Valka stops and laughs. None are amused at this, especially Toothless, he almost won the staring contest. He then jumps on the concrete bottom and gives Valka a huff that said 'I is angry at you' and crawls through the gap at the bottom of the wiring and jumps to the other side to wait. Valka had her fun and starts to see if there was a way to get through. "Okay may be if..." she says she pulls on the wiring to get her head through, no luck. Just then they hear a roar, and while they are not sure it is in fact the Red Death, they cannot chance it. Elsa and Valka help Anna on to the top of the concrete and then Valka helps Elsa. The three then get onto the fence and start their ascent.

At the same time back in the shed, CJ comes to a dead end, "Damn it. It's a dead end." CJ informs St. North.

In the bunker, "Wait a minute...um...ah... there should have been a right turn back somewhere..." St. Norths into the radio fumbling to see where he went wrong. Eugene squeezes the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He lets go and shakes his head.

Having had enough of St. North's missteps, Eugene takes the radio and speaks into it, "Look above you."

In the shed, CJ hear, "There should be a large bundle of cables and pipes all heading in the same direction." CJ looks and finds them. "Okay I seem them," she says.

Back in the bunker, "Now follow them and no matter what, follow that batch of piping," Eugene says into the radio and hands it back to St. North.

Back in the shed, "Alright I am following the piping."

Back at the fence Toothless is bored while Valka and the girls climb. If the white thing was with him, he could engage in round 2 of the staring contest. He takes a small twig in his mouth and starts drawing random lines in the dirt. After a couple seconds, he's engrossed with his art and focuses to make it as pretty as he can. On the fence Valka and the girls are about half way to the top. Valka may have started last, but being so much taller, she's overtaking Elsa and soon Anna. Electing to have some fun, "I bet I could get over the top and to the other side before you make it to the top." Elsa says to Anna.

"What you give me?" Anna asks, wanting to know the stakes of the wager as they continue to climb.

"Respect," Elsa answers nonchalantly.

"Now girls, it's not a race." Valka points out... Baby Thor in a thunderstorm she sounds just like a mother... her mother to be most accurate.

Back in the shed, CJ finally sees her destination, "I see a box." She closes the distance, "It says 'High Voltage', yeah." She goes over and sees that the door is open slightly; she opens it all the way and goes inside the caged area.

Back at the fence, "Good, Here we go," Valka says as the three reach the top. "And over the top; take your time." she says as Elsa starts her descent and she starts to go over, Anna figuring her footing. "Find your footing," she says to Anna as Anna tries to solve the problem and get over the fence.

Back in the bunker, "Now CJ, you can't throw the main switch by hand. You'll have to pump up the primer handled in order to get the charge," St. North says, reading the system's manual, "It's large, flat and gray."

In the shed, CJ finds the handle, "All right, here I go." She then starts to pump, "One, two, three, four." she counts with the last two pumps taking a little more effort. Seeing that the system is charged, "Okay, charged," she reports.

In the bunker, "Now under the words, 'Contact Position', there should be a round green button which says 'Push to Close'," St. North informs over the radio.

In the shed, "Push to close," CJ says as if she looking for the words. She finds it.

In the bunker, "Push it," St. North orders

In the shed, CJ pushes it and to her left an array of specific buttons becomes visible.

Back at the fence, Toothless is still engrossed with drawing making it bigger and bigger. He pause to look at his work and smiles as best he can before going back to it. Elsa and Valka both jump onto the ground from the concrete bottom of the fence as an alarm sound. Anna, while making it to the other side is still on the fence, is still a distance away from the bottom. The alarm causes her to lose her footing but she catches herself and is able to regain it. Toothless oblivious to the alarm continues his masterpiece.

Back in the bunker, "Now, CJ the red buttons turn on the individual parks systems." St. North informs, "Switch them on," He orders.

In the shed CJ starts at the top and starts to work her way down, the bottom being the perimeter fence.

Back at the fence, "Anna, Get down now. Just let go and lean back!" Valka orders loudly. She may not be familiar with the specifics of this system, but she knows that the alarm that is going off means that the circuit is closed.

"Are you crazy?!" Anna says panicking over the fall. "I am not gonna jump!"

"Just do what Dr. Engelstad says!" Elsa too is panicking because her sister is in danger.

"Just let go and let yourself fall back, Elsa and I will catch you! Anna we don't have time." Valka says she too is starting to worry. "On three, Anna... One, two..." Valka counts. Anna takes a deep breath and "Three" she reluctantly lets go and Valka catches her stumbling back and landing on Toothless' drawings. Toothless hiss-chirps at the two for ruining master piece and in a fit he throws his twig at the fence. At that moment in the shed, CJ turns on the perimeter fence and the twig bounces back charred from an electric fire. All four pairs of eye constrict in terror at what could have just happened to Anna and then she faints.

Back in the shed as the light turn on, "Mr. St. North, I think we're back in business!" CJ exclaims cheerfully as she looks at the way out. Just then a Night Fury head emerges from the cabling to CJ's right and shrieks. CJ screams and in a panic runs; the Night Fury works its way through the cables and follows CJ. CJ is able to get out the shed before the Night Fury can reach her and shuts the door in its face. She runs from the shed and after shutting the gate of the fencing around the shed, sits on the ground and almost breaks down from the fear. Just then she sees E. Aster is sitting next to her, he is panting as if he's been running for his life. He looks at her and for now the two are quiet as they try to recover.

Elsewhere on the island, birds are heard as Drago is on the hunt. He sees in the clearing five of the Night Furies basking in the sun. He places his hat on a log and steps back as he readies his gun, trying to be as level to the ground as possible so that the Night Furies mistake his hat form him. He has the five in his sites, five rapid shots and he will kill them all. He gives a soft chuckle as to how easy this is. Emerging from the undergrowth to his left is the head of the 12-footer. She growls at him. "Clever girl," Drago says as he tries to turn his gun around to shot her. But she is too fast as she pounces and has his head in her mouth, the sound of Drago's skull crunching echoes throughout the forest soon after

Back at the fence Valka and Elsa are trying to wake Anna up. After about a minute Anna comes too, "What happened?" she asks.

"You were this close to becoming human toast." Valka says, indicating how close the call was with her left thumb and index finger. "But only Toothless' twig was cooked," she says pointing to the twig. "Here now let's get back on our feet and get going. We're not far from the visitor center," she says as she helps Anna back to her feet. Just then Valka notices the marks in the dirt, they maybe random but clearly what made them had been thinking. "Did you do all this Toothless?" she asks the hatchling. He nods, still mad that his art was ruined. "It's lovely, now come on girl, we best be going." Toothless remained where he was. That's went it hit Valka, "Come on... boy..." she says and the hatchling skitters to her feet and starts his ascent to hide in Valka's hat. "You're just full of surprises aren't you?"

After a short walk, Valka and the girls arrive at the visitor center, "Hello?" Valka calls out, seeing if anyone was there, but received no response as they enter. The three walk past the skeletons and into the food court. "I'm going to try to find the others. Give me about five minutes. Just to be safe, when we get to the main land, we should all see a doctor. Now stay here, you too Toothless." Valka says as she takes off her hat and puts Toothless on one of the tables. "I'll be back as soon as I can," she says as she heads out. Toothless jumps on to Elsa shoulders as she and Anna go over to the buffet table for food. They are all hungry.

At the same time, E. Aster and CJ are walking back to the bunker, keeping their heads on a swivel, "I was chased." E. Aster answers CJ's unasked question. "As I was about to pass the Night Fury pen, one of them leaped and bite through the wires in one go. Then each one leaped out, Erinys after the others." he continues.

"Erinys*?" CJ asks, while she has a good idea which of the Night Furies E. Aster was talking about she had to confirm.

"She's the 12-footer. She was called that by Johann after she hatched, but he never gave a reason as to why. The most likely reason is because of how unique she is, the red scales, the larger size, the temperament. From what I've gathered from the crew that maned the pen, she lived up to the name. Not sure what the other seven bred were called," E. Aster informs as pass the Night Fury pen. "I don't know how long I was running from the one that followed me, but of all the things to make it call off the hunt, all it took was a bleeding butterfly to land on her nose. As she stared at it and followed it, I booked. She may have seen your tracks and followed you into the shed," he finishes.

"That's bizarre, it's like she was just playing with you," CJ muses.

"Well she may have been getting kicks out of it, but I didn't think it was any fun whatsoever." E. Aster retorts annoyed at what CJ was possibly suggesting, but just then they see Valka coming out of the visitor center.

"CJ! Eugene! Nick!" Valka calls out and then she gets tackled on her right side by someone covering her mouth. She looks to see CJ and E. Aster, both looked like they have been in a couple of close calls.

Inside the visitor center, Elsa eats an array of fruits, vegetables and nuts; Anna's meal includes mostly meat and a few vegetables; Toothless is having a staring contest with the fish he is eating... this time he will win. As Anna eats, she notices Elsa has stopped and is shaking her fork as she stares past Anna. Anna turns and gasps seeing what Elsa saw; the silhouette of an 8-foot Night Fury on the other side of plastic mural with the focus being Night Furies. Anna grabs Toothless putting him into her backpack. The two girls try to sneak into the kitchen. Toothless is thankfully quiet, his instinct tell him to remain quiet. However, another Night Fury comes to the window of the door that goes into the kitchen and breaths on it fogging in and gives a shriek. Inside the kitchen, Elsa and Anna hide behind one of the work stations.

In the bunker, E. Aster arms himself, "So how many Night Furies are we talking about?" Valka asks.

"Assuming Drago managed to kill one, five... that's assuming the Night Fury in the maintenance shed doesn't know how to unlock door. I'm preparing to face all seven. Erinys is not going to lose a member of her wing to Drago and given that everything else has gone against us," E. Aster responses, looking over his gun.

In the visitor center, the Night Fury that was fogging the glass managed to push down on the handle unlocking the door and started to head-but it to get it open. It took a few tries but soon it was in. While still in their hiding spot, "Anna, what is it?" Elsa asks, hoping it is not what she thinks it is.

"It's an adolescent Night Fury; they aren't considered adults until they're 15'." Anna answers.

"It's inside," Elsa points out, her fears realized.

The Night Fury looks to the left and to the right and then forward, she knows something worth eating is here so she calls out to her wing-mates. Three load 'humphs' like sounds and an upper throat gargle-like sound. Soon two more Night Furies come in. One snaps at the other saying 'I have right-of-way', the other chirps back 'no I do.' The first gives a growl at the two that followed her, 'Knock it off, or I will call Erinys-Alpha'

Back at their hiding spot, "Follow me," Elsa says to Anna as they start to crawl away, staying low to the ground as the Night Furies squabble. As the crawl around one set of stations, one of the Night Furies travels along the other side, while another jumps onto the island of stations to on the other side of the one on the floor. One backs out of the kitchen, two is enough to find whatever meal is in there and elects to hunt elsewhere. As the sisters pass under a sets of pots, the Night Fury walking on the floor flicks her tail and knocks them over onto the sisters' path. The sisters try to crawl through them without making too much noise, but end up bolting to hide near another set of stations. The one that knocked over the pots pokes her heard through an opening in the bottom and doesn't see anything other than the knocked over pots. Just then a ladle drops and the two Night Furies turn their attention to the source of the sound.

The sisters round the corner, but Anna stops as Elsa goes to the other side. She gestures to Anna that she should follow, but Anna shakes her head. On the other side of what Anna sits against, one of the Night Furies moves her head around the bend and smells and licks the fallen ladle, she almost has Anna in her sights. Just then, both hear the tapping of another ladle, Elsa is able to distract them and one charges full speed at what she thinks is Elsa having a hard time shutting the a pull down door. In reality she just ended up knocking herself out by slamming into an oven door. With that one stunned, Elsa hastily crawls away.

Anna watches her sister pass and sees the freezer door is opened. She makes a dash for it. The conscious Night Fury gives chase. Both slip on the ice, Anna to the side but ends up facing the door while the Night Fury collides with one of the racks where food is stored. Anna gets up faster than the Night Fury and is able to get out and shut the door, but she cannot close it. Just then Elsa doubles back and helps push the door and with it shut inserts the locking-pin into the handle. The two take a breath and then book it into the dining room at that moment E. Aster and Valka enter the room. Anna ends up embracing Valka . Valka discretely unzips the backpack and Toothless skitters to hide under her hat. Elsa stops in front of E. Aster.

"Uncle E., there are two in the kitchen, one's knocked out and the other's in the freezer." Elsa says quickly. E. Aster looks around and sees three Night Furies at the buffet table gorging themselves. Just then what could best be described as a Night Fury cry for help is heard and the three rush into the kitchen.

"Control room, now," E. Aster says and they fall back with E. Aster leading the way. As the speed walk, they unknowingly pass Erinys and the one that was in the maintenance shed; the latter was paying no attention to the humans, instead having a staring contest with a Night Fury on the mural. Erinys turns to the inattentive wing-mate and whacks her with her tail and points to the kitchen to save their wing-mate. The smaller one obeys. Erinys turns her attention to the two-legs and follows them.

Valka is the first to get into the command center, followed by Anna, Elsa and then E. Aster. E. Aster walks around the three as Valka asks, "We can call for help now?" accepting E. Aster's gun.

As he gets to Alvin's workstation, "We'll have to reboot the system first." He gets there, moves a mouse and presses a few keys and a monitor shows it's ready. Valka falls back to the door and shuts it.

Noticing that the door locks are not working, "E., the door locks! Boot up the door locks!" Valka says as she tries to slide the locking bar, no luck. As she looks back up, she's looking Erinys right in the face on the other side of the window in the door. Valka instinctively looks down at the door lock with her eyes. Erinys then follows and correctly concludes that she can get in, all she has to is tackle the handle. Erinys is able to get the door to open and starts to push in. Valka loses her balance at first and drops the gun, but manages to force the door close. Unfortunately, she doesn't have enough mass to hold Erinys back.

E. Aster hears this and runs back to the door, "No, boot up the door locks!" Valka orders. As E. Aster is able to get to where his mass can do the most good to hold the door, "Get back! Boot up the door locks!"

"No offense, but you can't hold Erinys back by yourself! That sheila is out for blood!" E. Aster argues back. Begrudgingly Valka accepts this.

Meanwhile, Elsa approaches the computer and looks over the system shown on the monitor. "This is a UNIX system..." Elsa says. She looks over her left shoulder and sees Anna is looking over it and is anxious. "It's all the files of the whole park. It tells you everything. Now to find the right files." Child's play, she thinks as she starts searching

Back at the door, Erinys is putting up more and more of fight to get in. "Try to reach the gun." E. Aster says. Valka slides so that she's sitting on the floor with her back against the door, she leans back as she reaches out with her right foot to get the strap. She gets it, but it's too far for her to pull it back.

"I can't get it unless I move." Valka says.

"I was talking to Anna. Anna, since you're not doing anything; get the gun and hand it to Valka," E. Aster says in a near panic.

"But Dad says..."

"If he has a problem he can take it up with me, get the bloody gun!" E. Aster orders and Anna obeys. At the computer Elsa finds the park security program file; locates the part specific to the Visitor Center and initiates the reboot. She then starts rebooting each and every system. It had been less then a minute since the four got into the room... Child's play.

"We will be up and running in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." Elsa counts down as the door locks trigger locking the 12-foot Night Fury out. The other three back away from the door, Valka handing the gun back to E. Aster, he keeps attention on the windows.

"What works?" Valka asks as she looks from over Elsa's left shoulder.

"Everything, you name it, it's up." Elsa boast. Valka picks up the phone at Alvin's station.

Back in the bunker, "We should have heard back by now..." CJ says pacing.

"It's only been about four minutes, let's not jump to conclusions," St. North saying trying to calm CJ down.

"Not this again. You can't predict the unpredictable and thus trying to gain order from chaos will be a hopeless endeavor. So Nick, stop assuming things are just delayed and CJ, if you need something to do start a damn Jeep..." Eugene starts dictating and the phone rings.

St. North answers it, "Bunnymund?" he asks.

Back in the command center, "Engelstad, but it was a 50/50 shot," Valka answers. "But on a more serious note, Mr. St. North, the phones are working," she inform.

Back in the bunker, "And the girls, are they alright?" St. North asks, knowing where his concern should be. "The girls are fine... all things considered," Valka answers over the phone.

Back in the command center, "Call the mainland. Tell them to send the damn helicopters."

E. Aster voice is heard in alarm, "She's going to break through the glass!"

In the bunker St. North hears gun shots over the phone, his eyes widen in terror, "VAL!" he screams.

Inside the command center as E. Aster drives Erinys back firing at her, Valka quickly grabs a ladder, opens it and puts it under a way the get into the air ducks. She climbs up first to open the way and she goes in, Anna and Elsa follow her in seconds. The gun jams on E. Aster, "Seriously!" he shouts as he chucks the gun and climbs the ladder last. After getting into the air duck, he kicks the ladder just as Erinys breaks through. She looks at where the ladder is and looks at all the ways the humans can crawl. They are more challenging than the one with the strange long strands of fur. She knows her scenes of smell will have her go all over the room, so she raises her ear appendages to listen. She then hears one of the panels shake and moves to get under it. She jumps up quickly, her head moving the panel up as she balances on her tail to stay through the panel.

Elsa who is on the panel screams and Valka, who was the one that Erinys heard crossing the panel first, turns back and kicks Erinys in the face thrice causing the large Night Fury to lose her balance and fall to the floor. Elsa almost goes down with Erinys, but E. Aster and Valka are able pull Elsa back into the duck and the four continue to crawl away. After about thirty seconds, they are above the scaffolding in the lobby. Valka does a quick look around and concludes that they can climb down, first by getting on the scaffolding and then on to either skeleton, Anna and Elsa first. In less than fifteen seconds they are about to climb onto the skeleton when they see Erinys is on the top level of stairs. The four humans hastily get onto the Grapple Grounder skeleton.

Erinys knows that when the bones fall her wing will know where they are and start to encircle. She also knows that with enough weight the bones will come down, she jumps and the cables holding the sections of the skeletons together break apart. E. Aster is on the tail, Elsa on the neck, Valka and Anna on the rib cage opposite of Erinys. The bolts that keep the skeletons connected to the ceiling start to give, first two of the four for the neck and tail and E. Aster and Elsa get very close to the ground. Then the other two bots give, it's not comfortable for either of their rears, but nothing's broken. At the same time the beam that the main body of the Grapple Ground cracks and starts to give way. It crashes to the ground, but Valka is able to keep her and Anna on it until they can safely get off. Erinys is a little slower in recovering initially, but she soon has Valka and E. Aster making themselves human barriers for Elsa and Anna.

As all this was going on, one of the Night Furies figure out how to get their trapped sister out of the freezer. She bites down on lock and handle and breaks it and calls that the trapped one should push. The trapped Night Fury does and after a short while she gets enough of a gap so that the others can force it open the rest of the way. She acts as if she's shivering and warbles as if to say, 'Iiiii...isssss...cccococolldsss.' The other five take their sister where they believe she can warm up. After a minute, they hear the crashing of the Grapple Grounders skeleton. They run and soon see that Erinys is facing the two-legs and they start to encircle.

Just as E. Aster, Valka and the girls are surrounded by the seven Night Furies, a faint chip-like growl is heard. Valka tips her head up and there, coming out of her hat is Toothless. The hatchling leaps to the ground and directs most of his chip-growls at the 12 footer. All the other Night Furies stop and watch as the youngster confronts the alpha.

Erinys listens to the little upstart chirp at her, 'Leave my mommie alone, you big bully'. She is taken aback; no dragon has ever challenged her and the last creature to do so was the two-legs with the long strange strands of fur. But she sees this little male has guts, give him time and he would make a good mate. She looks back at the two-legs. She sniffs the air; none smell like the strange-furred one that tried to deny her a meal and at every chance said her wing should be wiped out. She steps forwards to the oldest female. The female does her best to make herself a barrier concerning the others, with the male two-legs covering the other side of the younger females as best as he can too.

Erinys takes a deep sniff of Valka, flicks out her tongue a couple of times before taking two more deep sniffs. While the oldest female is most certainly not the tiny male Night Fury's mother, she is a mother. Erinys steps back and calls off the hunt. The other six start head back into the rest of the center. She pauses and gestures that the little male should follow her. He shakes his head and skitters back to rest on Valka's shoulders. She accepts this and is about to head out with her wing, when the Red Death comes crashing in and bites down at one of the Night Fury, the one that happened to been locked in the freezer. The other six turn to avenger their sister, Erinys' scales starting to grow a deep dark crimson bio-luminescence red as she fires a plasma blast right into the left side of the Red Death's face.

Knowing that there is not a better time, Valka starts to run out the main door, everyone following her. Outside a Jeep pulls up, St. North is at the wheel and Eugene is in the back seat. As they all rush to the Jeep and hop in, "Mr. St. North, after much careful consideration. I've decided not to endorse your park." Valka says as she takes the front passenger seat, E. Aster and the girls joining Eugene and CJ in the back.

"So have I," St. North says as he starts to the helipad. "You were right Eugene. This blew up in my face."

Back in side, the Night Furies scar, bruise and batter the Red Death, utilizing their smaller size to evade her jaws. Soon the Red Death gives up and limps away defeated out of the visitor center. After climbing to the top level and getting to one of the things that jet out, Erinys stands triumph. She gives the Night Fury's signature shriek and it resonates in the building. She is then joined by the five other surviving members of her wing. The banner 'When Dragons Ruled The Earth' falls to the ground at that moment.

At the helipad, St. North, CJ, Valka, E. Aster and Elsa help Anna and Eugene into the helicopter. As Valka helps Eugene, St. North steps to the side and looks in the direction of the park. He hears the echoes of the dragons roaring, the most distinctive being the defeated whimper of the Red Death and the triumphant shrieks of six Night Furies. He realizes all these labors have been for not. He is broken and stares trance-like into the park. He is freed from his trance as Valka places her hand on his shoulder. He reluctantly follows her into the helicopter and soon it takes off.

As the helicopter flies, everyone tries to rest; St. North knows that within days he will be up to his eyes in questions by his fellow stock holders. Eugene is trying to recover from his gash and blood loss; E. Aster is bouncing back from his close calls with the Night Furies; Anna and Elsa are simply exhausted and Valka needs a moment. CJ is the only one truly awake as she watches Anna sleep on Valka's left side, Elsa on Valka's right side and the hatchling Night Fury, Toothless, around the back of Valka's neck. She smiles, happy that her friend is over her reservations about children.

Epilogue

Three days later: Stoick rarely drove to Valka's dig site; he didn't have much time in the way of R&R when he had it. Often he and Valka would spend their time together in town, but this is a unique time. He was just honorable discharged and he is ready to start not only his civilian life, but a family and this is not something he wants to share over the phone. The site is empty, well it is in the early hours of Saturday morning. He sees only the pick-up Valka drives and the main trailer. He sees one light on, Valka must be engrossed with a fossil she was able to easily get out of the ground. Well it's not wise to break her concentration, but Stoick knows he doesn't have a better opportunity than now. He gets out of his Jeep and knocks on the door thrice and then waits. Valka opens the door, "Stoick, what are you doing here? I thought you won't be here for a month," Valka asks.

"I was honorably discharged earlier today... well yesterday and I wanted you to be the first to know. Valka, I know I haven't been the best of boyfriends or fiancées, and I may not be the best of husbands," Stoick starts as he takes a knee, "But I want to try, with you."

"Would that mean being effectively a single dad, with a pet you can tell no-one about?" Valka asks, not quite sure how Stoick will take the news.

"I will raise every last one of our children single handedly, even we have a hundred and so what if you found a litter of wolf pups or cougar cubs that thinks you're they're mother. Not even a dragon can scare me off." Stoick boasted in a load happy laugh.

Knowing a little more than Stoick, "Um... you may want to re-think that thought." Valka says sheepishly as Toothless skitters around her feet and climbs up to Stoick's chest and then looks him right in the eye and the two stare at each other. Before he says anything, "Stoick, this is Toothless. Toothless, this is Stoick, my...mate." Stoick is stoic as the reptile decides he likes the man and crawls to rest on his shoulders.

"Well, I set myself up for that. Should I ask?" Stoick asks about the dragon, not noticing her last couple of words because he's too focused on the dragon.

"I kind of signed a non-disclosure agreement..." Valka starts, but Stoick raises his hand left hand. It's his way of saying 'say no more', "Also I am almost three weeks pregnant. Remember that Saturday when you were last on leave?" Valka asks and blushes.

"I AM A FATHER! I AM A FATHER! I AM FATHER!" Stoick shouts in joy as he stand up and sweeps Valka off her feet. He puts her down and looks at the sky, "YOU HEARING THIS, I'M A FATHER!" Valka had never seen him so excited. As this was going on, Toothless jumped into Valka's hand confused and scared at Stoick's reaction. Valka only laughs softly.

Author's Notes:

Okay I know I deviate from the movie in a few areas. Yes I have no problems with bad men having their skulls crashed, but I draw the line at child electrocutions. Also all the bits of how the animals act, well getting into their minds and such, well that is to emphasize that these are not monsters, that they are not the villains, that they are not the 'bad guy', they are only animals trying to survive as best they can and that the real villain is humanity because of its ignorance, arrogance and avarice. Of course Alvin embodies human avarice or greed, ignorance is embodied as St. North, in his case he has the intelligence to do things but lacks to wisdom to consider whether or not he should and arrogance is in a way embodied by all the adults to one extant or another, most condemningly as Drago when he hunts the Night Furies, but also Eugene is a major arrogant prick, granted he's proven right but how he goes about it is, let be honest, overly pompous.

Now there is a difference between ignorance and arrogance. Ignorance is simply not knowing better, Arrogance is acting like you do know better when all the evidence says otherwise. One can be ignorant but not arrogant and vice versa, however, often the case is that arrogant people are highly ignorant

On a different note, Erinys... the 12-ft Night Fury with red scales along her back, while she may or may not be referenced in A Tangled World: Draconic Park II or Draconic Park III, her name _**maybe**_ a name you hear again in the series, so remember it.


End file.
